The Fall Of An Ally
by Altor's Reality
Summary: This is the story of a lost ally. P.S. this is based off the story Foxy In Love by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. This story is the story of Foxy, a new friend called Vixel, the rest of the Fazbear (FNAF 1) gang and the family dinner cast (FNAF 2).
1. Chapter 1, Intro

** Hello guys, this is my first story which I am basing off of the story "Foxy In Love" made **

**by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3, let me know what you want me to do, that includes adding OC's, and I will**

**consider it. Also, I do NOT own any of these characters but Vixel, which is based off pre-mangle,**

**so I guess I don't own her... anyways, enjoy the story...**

[Freddy Fazbears Pizza]

All the employees grabbed thier belongings and started heading for the door. One of the members of staff walked by Pirates Cove and saw that the OUT OF ORDER sign, was no longer there.

"Do you like the idea Greg," asked Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the pizzarea,"I know the kids will enjoy him back"

"I don't know sir," said Greg, the guy who was walking by Pirates Cove, "do you think he will malifunction again?"

"No no no no, we fixed his systems" said Mr. Fazbear as Mike and Jeremy drove into the parking lot.

"I see you got your peice of crap remodeled, Jeremy" said Mike as he was opening the door to the resteraunt.

"You don't have much to talk about," said Jeremy swiftly,"You have a more beat up chunk of steel than I have ever seen, the bumper all dented, missing mirrors, this thing is a piece of junk"

"My Pickup has been in alot, and besides, I can't afford restorations with a four-dollars-an-hour job" said Mike "although, you do have a nice Shelby"

"Mike, Jeremy, glad to see old friends again," said Mr. Fazbear as he showed them pirates cove "I know I can trust you two to protect my good old friends, especialy after you finnaly convinced Freddy and the others that you were human, you will have to tell them Jeremy is though Mike... Mike... Mike, what are you doing?"

"Seeing an old friend again sir," said Mike as he walked towards pirates cove, "you remember sir, don't you?"

"Yes I do Mike... but he is almost done, and he might not remeber you are human for a little bit" said Mr. Fazbear as he tried to stop Mike

"Oh dear, Mike... I think he is about to power on..." said Jeremy

The engineers then put a large gold sphere that seemed to glow, in Foxy's chest. They then closed him up and stood back.

"Wh-where am I lad?" Foxy asked as he turned on.

The animatronics then walked over to see Foxy. And everyone gave him a hug (the animatronics, and Mike)

"Mikey, lad, where have ye been lad?" asked Foxy as he noticed Mike.

"I have been at a different job for a while... you remember Jeremy right?" asked Mike, "He worked at the old pizzarea, the one you got replaced in, do you remember now?"

"Aye lad. Jeremy, how have ye been?" Asked Foxy

"Good I guess" answered Jeremy as he looked down at his wrist watch, "oh dear... EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEAVE, IT IS 12:01, EVERYONE LEAVE THE PREMISIS"

Everyone left but Jeremy, Mike, the animatronics, the enigneers, and Mr. Fazbear.

"Have a great night" said one of the employees as he waved goodbye.

"Hey Foxy, we have a suprise for you..." said Mr. Fazbear as he hung up his phone and smiled, "Foxy, you are going back up, and you might be able to walk around with... your new assistant... I guess. Anyways, she is a fox too, and a pirate, you two should get along great" Mr. Fazbear smiled.

"Really lad?" asked Foxy, "I always wanted to have a fellow pira- wait, did ye say a she?"

"Yes I did, and she should be arriving here any moment" said Mr. Fazbear looking down at his watch.

"I can't wait to meet hte vixen lad!" cheered Foxy as his tail started wagging.

[Vixel (the vixen)]

'Oooooh man, what am I going to say, I have seen pictures, but I have never met The Greatest Pirate Fox in the world... I can't wait to see Foxy' thought Vixel.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

"What is a vixen?" asked Jeremy while stroking his small blond beard.

"A vixen is a female fox" exclaimed Foxy as he began to get nervous, "oh no, what am I going to say las... what am I going to say... she is probaly going to be so gorgeous, and I'll be there stuttering in front of her... oh no las... what if she doesn't like me?"

"Relax you big bafoon, you are going to embarrase yourself Foxy" said Golden Freddy while teleporting behind him, "just go with your gut Foxy, you'll do good"

[Vixel]

' oh my, it's the pizzarea, the home of Freddy Fazbear and the gang' thought Vixel as an engineer in the back with her put another one of those orbs in her chest.

"That should do it" said the engineer as he closed her chest, which felt awkward since she was a girl, and she had body parts there like a normal human.

"Can I speak now?" asked Vixel as the cargo truck she was in stopped.

"Of course you can, it is America after all, the land of the free, as long as you don't break the law" chuckled the engineer.

"You are funny, what's your name?" asked Vixel while laughing.

"My name is Michael" responded the engineer as he pulled out a picture from when he was 12, when he went to the old pizzarea, "I snuck in the back, when I was a kid, I was a little devil, I snuck back there to get pizza, but I noticed a door with a sign on it saying, I think it was something like 'Parts And Service', something like that, but when I walked in, I met four people with a friendly, torn up face, and one without a face, I accualy had a Bonnie The Bunny mask, from an old resteraunt, which I found in an office. I then put it on him, and it fit perfect, and it also matched his colors, so I looked at the others, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and a golden toned Freddy was there too. I helped fix some of them up, and what I got in return was a great friendship that no one can replace, I was friends with all of the gang, and an unknown form of Freddy Fazbear, that week warmed my heart, but what warmed it more, was that when the place closed down, and the new one, this one opened up, I was still friends with them. You are in good hands at here, they are reliable, and will never let you down."

"Thank you for telling me that story" replied Vixel as she walked out of the truck.

"No problem" responded Michael.

[Foxy]

'There she is lad, yer dreams are coming true of falling in love' thought Foxy as he watched Vixel walk in, and smiled.

"H-hello there, how are y-y-you?" asked Vixel.

"G-good I guess l-las" responded Foxy

[6 AM at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

The kids cheered in when they saw that Pirates Cove was open.

"Wait... Pirates Cove is open again?" asked a mom, "if so, we better hope he doesn't... bite... again"

The show went on for a while, and then at 1:00 PM, everyone went over to Pirates Cove to see a show happening there.

The curtains opened and you can see Foxy sleeping, and Vixel trying to wake him up.

"Oh hello there, can all of ye help me wake the captain up?" asked Vixel.

"Yeah" said all the kids.

"Okay then, let's wake him up by saying, captain it's time for fun," said Vixel, "on the count of three, one, two, three"

"CAPTAIN IT'S TIME FOR SOME FUN" said everyone to wake Foxy up.

"It is?" asked Foxy as he was pretending to wake up, "well then lads, and las, let's do some adventure"

All the kids cheered, and so did some of the parents who were over there too.

After about an hour, Foxy stepped off the stage, he then sat down next to Vixel, who stepped off before him.

"Do all of ye young pirates want to hear me tale of how I got this hook?" Foxy asked as his tail raised, "No, not that tail"

All of the kids giggled at his joke, then nodded as they started siiting araoung him.

"It was a bright, warm day outside on the seven seas, and I saw three other ships, one of them my lovely companion was on" Foxy said as he pointed at Vixel with his good hand, the left one, "she was in trouble, so I brought my ship over, and took on the whole crew by myself, and saved Vixel. But the last ship we stopped by, there was a horrible, no-good wolf, who challenged me to a duel, so I grabbed my sword, and I accepted, he was very good, so good that he took me had off, and made me wear this hook. But, even though he was good, doesn't mean he wasn't as good as me, The Greatest Pirate Fox who sailedthe seven seas, so I took him out, and made him walk the plank."

"Just how it happened" commented Vixel

A few hours later, the kids started telling stories of thier own while eating Chica's Famous Peperroni Pizza.

An hour afer that, they started asking Foxy and Vixel questions.

"Will you two ever get married?" asked one girl named Crystal.

"Well...uhh...hmmm... we...maybe" said Foxy uncomfortably.

"Hey look there's a fly in-between you two" said Craystal.

Foxy and Vixel quickly looked in-between them and touched noses.

"Ooooo, I think they're in looove" said Crystal.

Foxy and Vixel looked at each other for a good few minutes, forgetting the kids were there, than look back.

Mike Schmitt then drove in with Jeremy in the passenger seat. They walked in to see Foxy and Vixels's first show together, and were suprised to see them falling in love, well, Jeremy was, but Mike wasn't.

Then the engineer drove his kids there in the begining of the day and was now talking with Freddy, Chica and Bonnieto see how they were.

"Hey, Freddy, how is the 'Golden Freddy'" asked Michael.

"He is okay, still no endoskeleton, but good" responded Freddy.

"I am going to stick around since it is almost time for the kids to leave, do you mind if I let them say a while?" askedMichael.

"That would be great" answered Mr. Fazbear while walking by, "the kids would love it here, I think at least, but we haveto be careful okay? We don't want anyone hurt, but if it is fine with Freddy, then they can stay with you tonight and meet everyone in person, where they can ask questions, hang out with everyone, and rock on. What do you say Freddy?"

"That would be great" responded Freddy.

Later that night, the place closed down, with Michael's family, the gaurd (Mike and Jeremy), and the gang inside.

"This is awesome daddy" exclaimed Michael's son, Peter, "how did you get us allowed in here after hours?"

"I am good friends with everyone here, exept for the gaurds, I am accually going to meet them now. Peter and Michelle, stay ot here, okay?"

"Okay daddy" answered Michael's daughter, Michelle.

Two minutes later, while Michael was hanging out with the gaurds, drinking Course Light, there were loud thuds comingout of nowhere.

Michael, Mike, and Jeremy ran to see what it was.

"Golden Freddy CALM DOWN" shouted Freddy, "what happened?"

"They got him... they captured him" said Golden Freddy.

"Got who, what are you guys talking about, you are scaring my kids, and me too!" asked Michael.

"You guys have to know something, but the kids can't, Foxy, keep the kids occupied, got it?" asked Freddy.

"Got it captain" said Foxy.

"There has been... a problem" Freddy said as he walked Michael, Mike, and Jeremy to the office.

"What problem is it?" asked Mike, "did... did it happen again?"

"No, but recently, you remebr the Toy's, right Jeremy?" asked Freddy

"I wish I forgot" mumbled Jeremy.

"There is someone out there, someone who is kidnapping us, and reprograming us, we don't know who it is, all we know isthat it is a previos employee" said Freddy.

"Is it 'Phone Guy'?" asked Jeremy.

"No, he was killed, during my fourht night, the call he made, was him dying, we never knew who killed him." said Mike.

"I did... it was me" said Golden Freddy.

"Anyways, they also got ahold of our third most feared animatronic,'SpringTrap'." said Freddy.

"He is one you two have never met," said Golden Freddy, "he was the one who showed the words 'It's Me' though, that isthe only way you knew him"

"But the problem is... they took The Puppet" said Freddy.

"He is the most feared one of us since he is in complete control of us, he was the one who brought us to 'life'anyways" said Bonnie as he showed them a picture of The Puppet.

"But he is not reprogramable, he accually has no form of programing, other than the box, which keeps him sane" said Chica.

"What is going on?" asked Vixel.

"The truth" said Freddy, " the truth you need to know"

Then there was more loud thuds, this time, above them. They grew closer, and louder until they were directly above allof them, then it stopped for a few secconds unitl there was a strange mysterious figure who bashed through the cieling.

At 2:00, after the figure injured Freddy and then left, Mr. Fazbear showed up, and so did a strange man wearing a suitand sunglasses.

"Hello there, but I have some regards towards the pizzarea, and I would like to meet with you, in your office please"said the buisness man

"Sure, what are they?" asked Mr. Fazbear joyfully while walking towards his office.

"They are regards of '86 through '88" said the buisness man after Mr. Fazbear closed the door to his office.

"Oh no, what are they?" asked Mr. Fazbear worriedly.

"Well, you remeber the five kids, right?" the buisness man asked.

"Yes I do, and it was a very tragic time, especially since one of them was my son" Mr. Fazbear said sadly while sitting down at his desk.

"We will all miss them, but it happened in one of your buildings, we were going to take care of it, but there were far too many more murders to worry about so we just, put it to the side, that's all. But now, we need to take care of it, no I will make you a deal, I will take the buisness for my own, scrap the current animatronics, and make a new buisness with new kid-friendly animatronics, or I can do it anyways and you go to jail, what is your choice?" said the buisness man.

"You MONSTER, THOSE ANIMATRONICS WARM THE HEARTS OF KIDS AND YOU- YOU JUST THING THEY ARE SCRAP WAITING TO BE THROWN AWAY, how DARE YOU!" shouted Mr. Fazbear.

"They are killing machines" said the buisness man.

"I am not going to give up all of this, my friends, the happiness of children, and everything else this buisness has, just because someone died, people die anyways, any they only do it because they think you are an endoskeleton out of your suit" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Let me show you proof Faz-Fuck" said the buisness man as he put a folder on the desk, "officers, you may come in now."

"Sir, I going to need you to give him your buisness or we wil have to arrest you" said one of the cops.

"Fine I'll do it, give me a pen" Mr. Fazbear said sadly as he signed a paper while crying.

One of the tears dropped onto the paper, giving it a slight dampness.

"Here you go" Mr. Fazbear said crying, and he then handed the paper to the buisness man.

"If you want, I can make you gaurd, would that help?" asked the buisness man.

"I don't want anything to do with your buisness, it won't have the friends I grew up with" said Mr. Fazbear still crying and sobbing.

"Very well then, if you wish" said the buisness man.

After the buisness man left along with the cops, Mr. Fazbear freaked out and threw things, like a chair, flipping his desk, the folder, and other things. His friends watched him flip out and throw things all over the place.

"How DARE he, these are loving people who deserve SOME RESPECT" shouted Mr. Fazbear as he left his office.

"What's wrong captain?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah, what happened in there?" asked Freddy and Golden Freddy.

"He took it, he took it all, the pizzarea, you guys, infact, he wants to scrap all of you, and build a whole new buisness from the ground up, this building won't even exist after he is done" exclaimed Mr. Fazbear while still crying a little.

"It's okay boss, we will help you get the buisness back" said Golden Freddy.

"No, if you guys do anything, it will only get worse" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh, maybe I can help" said Michael.

"Me too" said Jeremy.

"I am a good shot sir" said Mike, "they can't do anything, but it doesn't mean we can't, just say I quit the job"

"Same here" said Michael and Jeremy.

"You know what, it can't get much worse, the buisness isn't yours anymore, so we don't belong to you, we can give our owner a 'friendly' hello" said Chica while grabbing a pipe.

"I agree" said Foxy and Vixel.

"Wait, we have to make a plan, and think it out, in the folder he gave me, it says that you guys have two more days to perform and then the place closes down, that should give us enough time" said Mr. Fazbear sternly.

"I will see where he is living so we have a destonation to attack" said Golden Freddy as he teleported away.

"Good, now tomorrow, let's make some n-" said Mr. Fazbear as he was interupted by voice that sounded kind of like Chica's.

"Who is- WHAT THE FU-" mike said as he got hit by a frying pan flying by.

"MIKE" shouted Jeremy as he got hit by the frying pan too.

"Ye are going to walk the plank las" said Foxy as him and Vixel charged at the mysterious figure.

"Watch it you bitch!" shouted the mysterious figure.

"I got ye know las" said Foxy as he pulled the mysterious figure out of the shadows.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" shouted Chica.

"The person who is going to KILL YOU ALL!" shouted Other Chica.

"NO YOU AREN'T" shouted Vixel as lodged her hook in Other Chica's side.

"YOU BITCH" shouted Other Chica as she grabbed Vixel and flung her across the room.

"DON'T CALL MY FRIENDS THAT" shouted Bonnie as he tackled Other Chica into the kitchen.

"FUCK YOU BUNNY" Other Chica shouted as she grabbed a knife and lodged it into Bonnie's left eye.

"AHHH" shouted Bonnie while trying to get the knife out.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" shouted Golden Freddy as he appeared behind Other Chica, then grabbing her and throwing her out of the kitchen and towards the stage.

"Fucking Bear" mumbled Other Chica while coughing up oil.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BONNIE" shouted Golden Freddy while grabbing a meat cleaver and teleporting to Other Chica.

"FUCK YOU YOU PIECE OF SH-AHHH" screamed Other Chica while having the meat cleaver lodged into her back, piercing her endoskeleton.

"How does that feel, you Chica copy cat?" asked Golden Freddy as he was pulling the knife out of her back.

"Let me handle this" said Bonnie with the knife out of his eye and in his hand, spilling oil everywhere.

"Go to work" said Golden Freddy.

"Thanks Goldie" said Bonnie as he crawled ontop of Other Chica, holding the knife high in the air, ready to stab her.

"You know I hate that name" said Golden Freddy.

"Please, have mercy" pleaded Other Chica while coughing up oil.

"Fine, then, I'll give you another chance" said Bonnie while getting up and putting the knife by his side.

"Shouldn't have done that" said Other Chica as she grabbed Bonnie by the face while leaping over him, tearing off his face.

Bonnie was then launched back, face and part of his endoskeleton head, ripped clean off. Other Chica then quickly ran away with his face.

[Buisness Man's House]

"What is that Chica?" asked buisness man.

"Bonnie's face" said Other Chica, who looks a strange amount like Toy Chica, same shape and everything, just less blush.

"Good" said buisness man.

"Hey boss," said Other Chica," I kinda like the Fox, can we reprogram him?"

"Why not, anyways, we have the stuff to" replied the buisness man.

"Thank you boss" Other Chica said gleefully, then hugging the buisness man.

"I was hoping to kill him, but I guess I can just torture him before you reprogram him" said a strange voice.

"Oh hello Claws" said buisness man.

"Hello captain" said Claws, a wolf animatronic that looks kind of like foxy, just bigger, has more fur, has a bigger snout, and is grey.

"Is your retractable hook still working?" asked the buisness man.

"Yes captain, it is" said Claws, he then retracted his hook for a right hand.

"Good, good to hear" said the buisness man.

**That is the end of chapter one, if you enjoyed it, let me know, it helps. What do you think is going to happen? What do you think about Bonnie? Is he going to die? Is he going to get repaired? Tune in to find out, in the next one that is.**


	2. Chapter Two, The Other Chica

** This is my next chapter to the story ****_The Fall Of An Ally_****, and I have posted this a little too soon I think, anyways enjoy the story, oh wait before I go, let me do some legal stuff...**

**Foxy, Chica, Other Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Bonnie, Other Bonnie, Mike Schmitt, Jeremy, Marionette, and others belong to Scott Cawthom Himself. Vixel, Claws, Sterner, and business man are based off characters from the Fan-Fiction, which I found on this site, "Foxy In Love" by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. Mr. Fazbear belongs to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3... there you go law... anyways, enjoy the story...**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

"Ye are the best thing that has happened to me" said Foxy while looking at Vixel.

"Foxy, I don't know how to say this..." said Vixel nervously, "But I l-l-love y-you Foxy"

"I love ye too Vixel" said Foxy with glee while wagging his Tail. He then kissed Vixel, who kissed him back lovingly.

"I wish ye could never go away" said Foxy after leaving the kiss.

"I am getting tired" said Vixel as she yawned.

"Me too las, me too" said Foxy as he fell asleep next to her.

[The Dream]

They were both walking along towards a beach, holding hands.

"Hey Foxy, catch me if you can" said Vixel as she started running towards a tree.

"Ye bet las" said Foxy as he started running too.

"Hey Foxy, I think you will look good without a hat" said Vixel as she took Foxy's hat off him.

"Hey, give me my hat back las" said Foxy as Vixel crawled into a tree.

"Give me my hat back Vixel" said Foxy as he tried to snatch it back.

"I got to say Foxy, you look good without a shirt" said Vixel as she held up a shirt.

"So do ye" said Foxy as he held up another shirt.

"Hey, give me back my shirt Foxy" said Vixel as she covered her chest with her arms.

"Why don't we just go shirtless" said Foxy as he pulled her out of the tree.

"Sounds good" said Vixel after she landed.

"But I still get me hat back" said Foxy while grabbing his hat away from her, "but for later."

"I love you Foxy" said Vixel.

"I love ye t- HEY WATCH IT" shouted Foxy as a cannonball went beside him, taking his hat with it.

"FOXY WATCH OUT" shouted Vixel as she moved Foxy put of the way of a cannonball, hitting her in the process, she then screamed in pain.

"VIXEL" shouted Foxy as he rushed over to her, "are ye okay las?"

"Foxy... r...run" said Vixel as Claws walked over to them.

"Vixel... sweetie...don't die" said Foxy sadly.

"Let me help" said Claws as he lodged his sword into her chest, twisting it while pushing it in further.

"AAAHH" shouted Vixel painfully.

"Leave her ALONE" shouted foxy as he tackled Claws to the ground, pulling the sword out with him.

"You stupid foxes don't ever learn, do ye?" asked Claws Menacingly, while throwing Foxy a good few yards away.

"Captain, what are your orders" asked Sterner, who looked like a pre-mangle, but with darker tones.

"Do whatever you want with Vixel, I will kill Foxy though, but I want to watch Vixel suffer" responded Claws.

"Yes sir" said Sterner as she lifted Vixel by her shoulders and head. Then she began licking the blood out of Vixel's mouth, causing Vixel to begin choking.

"No, don't molest her, she doesn't deserve it" said Foxy.

"She is just another person to do whatever we want to" said Claws while Sterner stopped.

"Help please" Vixel cried as Sterner let go of her, letting her fall to the ground.

"If this doesn't kill you, nothing will" said Sterner as she pointed her gun at Vixel's head, then pulling the trigger, killing Vixel.

"HOW DARE YE" shouted Foxy angrily as he charged a Sterner, swinging his hook into her skull, killing her instantly.

"You are so weak, better kill you now" said Claws as he shot Foxy dead-center of his head.

Foxy and Vixel then woke up violently.

[Business, Man's House]

"When can we leave boss?" asked Other Chica, "I wanna see him"

"At 3:00 PM Chica, just you wait" responded Business Man.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

3:15 PM, Foxy and Vixel's show starts, the kids sit around Pirate's Cove with faces of glee.

"Hello lads" said Foxy cheerfully, "Are ye ready to find some treasure?"

"Yeah" said all the kids, and some adults too.

"Well then lads, time to go for adventure" said Foxy.

"Where is Bonnie?" asked a girl, "I wanna see him, and he hasn't been here all day"

"Bonnie is out on his own secret adventure" said Foxy quietly, "but don't be tellin him when he gets back las, okay?"

"Sure" said the girl.

"But now, let us go on our own adventure" said Foxy.

[Business Man's truck]

"Are we there yet?" asked Other Chica.

"No, we aren't there yet, now stop asking before I shut you down" said Business Man angrily.

"Okay" said Other Chica sadly.

"Hey, I got a name for you," said Business Man, "What about, _Cheerleader Chica_, it would fit you nicely"

"Hmmm, I like it" said Cheerleader Chica.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

In the middle of the adventure, Business Man, wearing different clothes and a wig, walked through and into the back room, to where the power console room is (the basement from the Gmod map), pushing a two-wheeled dolly with a large crate in it, a friend followed him in with another.

"Hold on lad" said Foxy, "Ye keep telling 'em about our adventure, I will go see who that is." Foxy then walked into the back room, the same one Business Man and his friend walked into.

"Excuse me lad, but ye aren't supposed to be back here" said Foxy.

"Oh we are just coming back here to get scraps" said Business Man, who was talking lower than usually, "you know, burnt out light bulbs, masks, and metal"

"And by scrap, we mean you" said Cheerleader Chica while tackling Foxy, then holding his muzzle, making it unable for him to speak.

"Load him up after," said Business Man as he turned Foxy off, "this."

"You got it" said Business Man's friend as he helped load Foxy into the one of the boxes.

[Vixel]

'He has been in there for far too long' thought Vixel.

"I will be right back" said Vixel as she walked towards the room Foxy went into.

[Business Man]

"Where is Foxy?" asked Vixel.

"He is nowhere you are going to be" said Cheerleader Chica as she stabbed Vixel in the chest from the shadows, going only into her power source, then walked over to the box, and got in it,closing it a second after Vixel blacked out.

[Vixel, 12:30 AM]

"VIXEL!" shouted Freddy worriedly.

"I'll go get a power orb" said Golden Freddy as he disappeared, he then reappeared a few moments after holding one of the gold orbs.

"I can help" said Mike, grabbing the orb and gently removing the old one to put in the new one. He then put in the new one, powering Vixel up after a few brief moments.

"Vixel, what happened?" asked The Puppet as he was emerging from the shadows.

"They took him, they took Foxy," said Vixel, "and that bitch Other Chica stabbed me in the chest."

"Oh no, they are getting you too now" said The Puppet worriedly.

[Business Man's basement, thirteen minutes later]

"Wh-where am I?" asked Foxy as he started to turn on.

"In my room" said Cheerleader Chica as she walked in.

"Who are you" asked Foxy while looking down at his tied up body.

"Cheerleader Chica, but you know me as Other Chica" responded Cheerleader Chica.

"Let me go" said Foxy as he struggled to break free of the rope tying him up.

"No, not yet" said Cheerleader Chica as she walked over to him, "we are going to reprogram you first. But first, I am going to give you the ride of your lifetime."

"What are ye going to do?" asked Foxy nervously.

"What do you think, _Captain" _said Cheerleader Chica.

"Please don't" said Foxy nervously.

"You are going to love me after this" said Cheerleader Chica as she walked closer to Foxy in his steel chair, looking like it was an electric chair.

"W-what are you going t-to do to me?" asked Foxy scared.

"Oh, don't be scared Foxy, let me calm you down" said Cheerleader Chica as she leaned in and kissed Foxy.

He then shut his lips and jaw hard to stop her, but her smooth tongue slipped in. Foxy then stopped resisting.

'What am I going to do, she is kissing me, and I can't stop her' thought Foxy.

Cheerleader Chica then stopped kissing him, breathing heavily.

"Leave me alone" said Foxy whimpering.

"Oh, let me make you exited, so you enjoy this" said Cheerleader Chica as she was lifting her 'Let's Party' bib, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor, "How about that Foxy?"

"Go away, I'm taken by Vixel" said Foxy as he closed his eyes hard, looking away.

"Oh her, I killed her" said Cheerleader Chica.

"Y-you what?" asked Foxy sadly, "HOW DARE YOU, I LOVED HER AND YOU KNEW IT!"

"And now, we can be together" responded Cheerleader Chica, "and by the way, you are sexy when you're angry."

"Just go away" said Foxy sadly.

"Too bad, I'm not" said Cheerleader Chica while sliding her panties off of her, throwing them to the ground, "I am not leaving you alone, not tonight."

She then went over to Foxy and put her hand on his chest. "I am going to kill you when I get free, I am going to TEAR YOU APART" shouted Foxy angrily.

"Mmmhmmm, like that's going to happen" said Cheerleader Chica, slowly moving her hand slowly down to his groin.

"Go away" said Foxy while shivering in pleasure and sadness.

"Y-you know this counts as rape, r-right?" said Foxy while her hand was right above his groin.

"Yes I do Foxy" said Cheerleader Chica while unbuckling his pants.

'Oh no, I'm not wearing pants anymore, oh no, oooohh, when I get free, there will be nothing left but an endoskeleton head' thought Foxy, 'oh no, she is going in, please, if anyone can hear this, help me please, help me PLEASE'

"It's going in" said Cheerleader Chica.

[Vixel]

"AAGH" shouted Vixel angrily, punching the air, almost hit Golden Freddy while he was projecting the image of what was happening near Foxy, "SOMEONE STOP HER!"

"We can't, it is too close to 6:00 AM, we need to stay here, and save him tonight" said Freddy sadly.

[Business Man's basement, 2:00 PM]

"Wake up, it is time to reprogram you" said Cheerleader Chica while putting his pants back on him, then getting herself dressed.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Foxy.

"Don't you remember?" asked Cheerleader Chica, "We are going to make you one of us."

**Okay everyone, that is part two of Fall Of An Ally, I might change the name, but I probably won't. Anyways, what do you think will happen? Do you think someone will die? Wait for a while, I might post it tonight, anyways guys, hope you enjoyed it as much as Cheerleader Chica enjoyed Foxy-Time, and I will see all you dudes next time, byyyyyeeee...**


	3. Chapter Three, Say Goodbye

**Hey guys, before I do this, I just want to say that I work on the titles before the story, P.S. I often spelled Business wrong, it is not my fault, I have an auto-correct that doesn't work properly.**

** Foxy, Chica, Bonn- you know what, if you want to see legal things, go to the last chapter, I am not doing everything over again because of copyright, deal with it *puts on deal with it MLG sunglasses* "Hi" said balloon boy.**

** Not you again COME ON!**

[Business Man's basement... again, same time as the ending to last time]

"Leave me alone, just go" said Foxy sadly, "I just want to join Vixel at this point"

"Not today" said Cheerleader Chica.

"Put him on the counter" said Business Man.

"What are you going to make me do?" asked Foxy spooked.

"Make you one of us," said Business Man, "but first, let me show you who I really am." Business Man then pulled down the hood, and took off the sunglasses, showing the face of...

"Fritz? Is that really you?" asked Foxy.

"Yes it is" said Business Man.

"That is going to be your boss now, got it?" said Claws while walking downstairs into the basement, everyone then lifted Foxy onto a counter as set him there.

"Now stay still while I do this Foxy and it won't take long" said Fritz while opening Foxy's chest up to find the microchip that gives him his personality.

"Lay your hands off me Fritz" said Foxy as he broke free of the ropes, but was quickly tackled back down by Cheerleader Chica.

"Stay still sexy" said Cheerleader Chica, "this won't take long."

"Get off me you Chica wanna-be!" shouted Foxy as he looked at her.

"Almost got it" said Fritz as he replaced the microchip with one he made himself, "there, that should do it."

"Hello boss, why is Cheerleader Chica on me sir?" asked Foxy.

"She is on you because you had some problems, so we fixed you" said Fritz.

"Thank you sir" said Foxy as Cheerleader Chica crawled off him.

"Now Foxy, I need you to go kill all of Freddy and his gang when the rest of you are done being fixed" said Fritz, "and follow every order your captain, Claws, gives you, got it?"

"Yes sir" said Foxy.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

"I can't sense him, I have always been able to sense that any of us were alive, but now, I can't even sense he exists, strange" said Golden Freddy.

"What do y-" said Vixel as she was interrupted by Golden Freddy.

"Wait, I sense him, but... something has... changed" said Golden Freddy, "he is different as if he was repro- THOSE SONS OF BITCHES REPROGRAMMED HIM! GOD DAMN IT!" He then punched a wall as hard as he could, making a huge dent in it.

"They WHAT?" shouted Vixel angrily.

"What is going on?" asked Freddy nervously, "is Foxy dead?"

"No, worse, they reprogrammed him to make him think he was one of them" said Golden Freddy sadly.

[Fritz' house, 1:05 AM]

"They are ready, we all are" said Fritz.

"Then let's kill them all" said Claws and Foxy.

"This will be fun" said Cheerleader Chica.

"Yeah, I can't wait" said Other Bonnie, a female one who looked like Toy Bonnie, but more feminine.

"I want to tear my counterpart apart, limb from limb" said Other Freddy menacingly. He also looked like Toy Freddy, just no blush.

"Let's do it then" said Fritz as he was walking outside to his semi truck with a roofed tractor trailer.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

"They are coming" said Golden Freddy, "EVERYONE GET READY, THEY ARE COMING!"

Mike and Jeremy pulled up a few moments later.

"We heard shouting, what's going on?" asked Mike.

"The ones who took Foxy, they are coming with him to kill us all, Foxy has been reprogrammed though, so he is going to try to kill you" said Freddy, who was grabbing a large knife out of the kitchen.

"I will spy on them, and maybe stop them, buy you guys more time, least I can do anyways" said Golden Freddy as he teleported to the truck.

[Golden Freddy]

"Stop you piece of shit" said Golden Freddy as he stopped in front of the semi truck, then punched the semi truck in the dead center of the front bumper, causing it to flip over him.

Everyone then grabbed knives and swords and threw them at Golden Freddy while he was not noticing them crawling out.

"Goddamn pieces of shit" said Golden Freddy as he teleported around them and started punching everyone but Foxy.

"Ye are a waste" said Claws as he sunk his hook into Golden Freddy's back, causing a black blood to come out of his back.

"AHHHHH" screamed Golden Freddy as he teleported back to the pizzarea.

[Golden Freddy after he teleported]

"GOLDEN FREDDY" shouted Freddy worried at his torn up friend with knives and swords in his body.

"I... I think I'll be fine brother" responded Golden Freddy as he went onto his hands and knees, "only a scratch, well... not really ONE scratch, more like fifty."

"I can handle this" said Michael as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah, where did he come from, did you teleport or something?" asked Mike.

"How else did you think I got here?" said Michael.

"Pretty impressive" coughed Golden Freddy.

"Let me take care of th-" said Michael as he was interrupted.

"Don't, wait here and wait for them to arrive" said Golden Freddy.

"Stay here" said The Puppet's phantom, "just when you see a box that looks like mine, RUN!"

"Well then, I will keep that in mind" said Mike.

Then there was a sudden burst in of Foxy, Claws, Other Freddy and the others. They then ran to them and started killing them, but when Foxy came across Vixel, he froze in fear.

"You are the one in my dreams, you are the one who has been haunting my thoughts, who are you?" asked Foxy.

"Look at yourself Foxy, you aren't you anymore, you don't even have your accent anymore" said Vixel, "remember us, remember me..."

"You all say the same damn thing!" shouted Foxy, "STOP TELLING ME THE SAME FUCKING THING!"

"It's because it's true" said Vixel.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Foxy as he swung his hook into her side hard.

"AHH... I st...still l...love y...you F...Fox-xy" said Vixel in pain as a tear formed on her cheek.

"Stop SAYING THAT" said Foxy as he punched her in the stomach, then slammed her to the ground very hard and fast.

"I still love you s-sweetie, you will always be the best pirate fox in my world" said Vixel while cringing in pain.

"You have to believe her" said Freddy as he was tackled to the ground by Foxy.

"Get off him, this is b-between you and me sweetie" said Vixel.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" shouted Foxy as he jumped onto Vixel and started beating her.

"Never... because I still love you" said Vixel as she started bleeding heavily.

"STOP SAYING THAT" shouted Foxy as he lunged his hook into her eye, "STOP TELLING ME THAT."

"No I w-won't... I still love y...y...you" said Vixel as she cringed in more pain.

"STOP TELLING ME THAT" shouted Foxy angrily as he continued to beat her.

"You look handsome when you're angry" said Vixel with a smile on her face somehow, even with all the pain.

"STOP TELLING ME THAT" shouted Foxy as he yanked his hook out of her eye, nearly taking her eye with it.

"You're still the world's greatest pirate f-fox" said Vixel.

"AHHHH" screamed Foxy as he held his head in pain with images of her and him flashing into his head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Oh shit, STOP HER CLAWS" shouted Fritz as he noticed Foxy stumbling around trying to get the images out of his head.

"W...work through this Foxy, come on sweetie" said Vixel.

"GET OUT OF ME HEAD" shouted Foxy as the chip fried in his chest. A tear then formed in his eye.

[Flashback]

"Hey Foxy, catch me if you can" said Vixel as she started running towards a tree.

[Another flashback]

"Hey look there's a fly in-between you two" said Crystal.

"Foxy and Vixel quickly looked in-between each other and touched noses.

[End of flashbacks]

"Get out of me head Claws" said Foxy angrily as he worked his way through Claws' mind games, bringing Claws imminence pain to his head.

"Back off of me friends" said Foxy as he pulled out his pistol (a pirate one) and shot Claws in the hand.

Then two loud thuds were heard, then Springtrap crashed through the ceiling, landing in front of Golden Freddy and Michael. Then Bonnie crashed through the door to backstage, crashing into Other Bonnie.

"WhaT aRE yOu DoINg heRE?" asked Bonnie while stepping on Other Bonnie's face.

"_It's time to die Bonnie_" said Springtrap.

"IN yOUr DrEAMs SprINGTrAP" exclaimed Bonnie as he attacked Springtrap.

"Golden Freddy, what a surprise" said The Puppet.

"Not a big one" said Golden Freddy as he teleported behind The Puppet.

"Mike, Jeremy, what a surprise" said Fritz.

"Fritz, we need your help with taking down Business Man" said Mike.

"Ah, tsk tsk, not so fast, you see, I am the Business Man" said Fritz.

"Glad to find out" said Mr. Fazbear behind him whacking Fritz in the head with a chair from a party table.

"I have a friend for you" said Fritz as another employee walked towards them... an, unwanted one.

"Hello there Everyone" said a croaky, familiar voice. Everyone looked behind to see...

"Vincent?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"It's me" said the purple figure, Vincent.

"What can I say, I have all sorts of friends" said Fritz coughing up blood.

All of the animatroincs looked over at Vincent with a look to kill.

"Ye did this to us lad... ye killed them" said Foxy.

"You murdered the kids" said Golden Freddy.

"You gave no mercy" said Chica and Freddy.

"And didn't even give them a chance" said Bonnie, Other Bonnie, Other Chica and Springtrap.

"Boss, why did you hire this... this MONSTER" exclaimed Sterner.

"Vincent, show them why" said Fritz.

"You bet" said Vincent as he flung a knife at Michael, landing in his chest, which made him scream in pain.

"MICHAEL" shouted Mike.

"MICHAEL" shouted Jeremy.

"Tell my wife and kids I love them, can you do that for me?" asked Michael weakly as he fell to the floor, face forward so the knife went through his back.

"Yes I can" said Mike as Michael died.

"Take care friend, take care" said Mike as he closed Michael's eyes.

** So, that was Chapter 3 of The fall of an ally, hope you enjoyed it. What do you think is going to happen? Do you think everyone will just spontaneously combust? Is mike going to kill Vincent? Tune in tomorrow to find out. P.S. I have school, so it won't be posted until the end of the day, byyyyeeee**


	4. Chapter 4, Forget Me Not

**Heeeeeyy guys, how's it goin'? P.S. if you are looking for funny youtubers to watch, do one of these**

**1: Markiplier**

**2: Jacksepticeye**

**3: Venturiantale**

**4: Pewdiepie**

P.S. all of them swear but Venturiantale. Oh and, also, copyright stuff is on the first and second chapter.

[Mike Schmitt]

"You will PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Mike.

"You can't" said Vincent.

"Watch me" said Mike as he picked the knife out of his friend, then held it high.

"Let me do this" said Golden Freddy as he teleported behind Vincent.

"Oooohhhh, what's this, is the big bad bear going to stop me?" said Vincent sarcastically.

"Ye be walking the plank" said Foxy while sharpening his hook on the ground.

"_For once, let's put our differences aside, friend_?" said Springtrap.

"SOunDS liKE A pLAN SpRInGTrAP" said Bonnie.

"You, you killed them, it is all YOUR FAULT!" said The Puppet as everyone, including him, charged at Vincent.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Vincent as he was all beaten, bloody and bruised.

"No, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED THOSE INNOCENT KIDS!" shouted The Puppet.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Foxy as he turned around to see Mike with a black mist around him, and black eyes with small white pupils like them.

"I got this" said Mike in a demonic voice.

"What... the... FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" questioned Vincent loudly.

"Why did you kill us?" asked Mike as he grabbed Vincent with a tendril that came out of nowhere.

"Let go of m-" said Vincent, "d-did you say... US?"

"Yes, me and my friends, Lui, Adam, Nick, Isabelle" said Mike in the demonic voice, "and me... Fred Fazbear's son, Luke." Mike then pointed to Mr. Fazbear.

"L-Luke?" asked Mr. Fazbear slightly happily.

"Everyone, let's get revenge" said Mike (Luke still).

"You got it man" said all of his friends as they then haunted Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Golden Freddy.

"Let's get him" said Foxy, Luke and Nick.

"Care if I join" said Michael's ghost.

"Ye can take me over, I don't mind" said Foxy.

"Thank you old friend" said Michael's ghost thankfully as he haunted Foxy.

"What-what is going on here?" said Jeremy.

"Let me let Mike tell you" said Luke as he went to haunt Springtrap.

"M-Mike, what is going on?" asked Jeremy sacredly.

"A solving for tough times" said Mike in his normal voice calmly, "all of us are trying to rescue you guys."

"Mike, then why are they haunting our friends?" asked Jeremy.

"I guess that is what they have to do" Mike replied as the haunted animatronics leaped towards Vincent, and started tearing him apart.

"We are at peace now, goodbye everyone." said Luke after killing Vincent.

"Goodbye" said all of the ghosts as they left the animatronics, disappearing after they left them.

"Bye ever- HEY WHAT THE FUCK" said Golden Freddy as Fritz stabbed him.

"Leave them alone" said Crystal, who was walking by and heard screaming.

"Claws, get rid of her." said Fritz as he pointed to the girl.

"Little girl- WATCH OUT" screamed Mike as he pushed Crystal aside, but getting in the way of Claws' hook in the process.

"MIKEY" screamed Foxy as he rushed over to help Mike, "Mikey, stay with me lad, don't go Mikey, please."

"Ooohh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your friend, sorry I only meant to kill everyone" said Claws sarcastically.

"Step away from him lad, or I'll be forced t-" said Foxy as he was interrupted.

"Force us to do what, walk the plank?" asked Sterner.

"No las, kill ye." said Foxy.

"Finally, it get's interesting." said Claws as he went into a ready position.

[Chica and Cheerleader Chica]

"Get over here you bitch" said Chica as she grabbed Cheerleader Chica by the bib, then ripped Cheerleader Chica's bib off.

"You stupid bitch, give me my beak back" said Cheerleader Chica as she started fighting.

[Other Bonnie, Springtrap and Bonnie (still faceless)]

"Bring it on you two" said Other Bonnie.

"On tHE CounT OF ONe, TwO" said Bonnie.

"_Three_" said Springtrap as him and Bonnie charged at Other Bonnie.

[Freddy, Golden Freddy, The Puppet and Other Freddy]

"Why don't you join our side" said The Puppet as he lunged his fist into Golden Freddy's chest.

"Get off me you stupid piece of sh-" said Freddy as he was punched.

"Oh, is that your weak spot?" said Other Freddy as he punched Freddy several times, then realizing what he has done.

"No, it is my spot of strength" said Fuckboy, while throwing his hat at Other Freddy, which tore him up, leaving alot of dents and scratches, paralyzing Other Freddy instantly.

"Holy shit, EVERYONE RUN, HE HAS TURNED INTO FUCKBOY!" shouted Golden Freddy and The Puppet.

"F-f-fuck her right in the pussy" said Fuckboy.

"QUICK, SOMEONE FIND BALLOON BOY!" shouted Golden Freddy as Freddy punched him in the spot that activated his ultra mode.

"Let's yiff some dicks Fuckboy" said Golden Freddy.

"There we go, done" said The Puppet after returning them back to normal.

"Thank's" said Freddy.

[Claws]

"Come here little girl" said Claws as he swung his hook at her.

"Leave me alone" cried Crystal.

"Get out of the way" said Mike as he got up.

"Ye chose a wrong decision lad" said Foxy.

[Bonnie]

"WaIt, wHy dOEs sHE loOk so MuCHlike ToY BONNie?" asked Bonnie, "ThAT's iT, That'S wHY tHEy wENt mISsIng, FRItz rEproGRaMMed tHem."

"_How do you think that_?" asked Springtrap.

"WeLL lEt's See" said Bonnie as he showed her a picture of Toy Freddy.

"T-Toy Freddy?" asked Other Bonnie while getting her memory back.

"SeE?" asked Bonnie.

"_Let's go see if anyone else is a toy_" said Sringtrap as he rushed over and showed Sterner a picture of Golden Freddy with her.

"G-Goldie?" asked Sterner.

"We nEEd yOUr hElP MaNgLE" said Bonnie as he handed her a picture of Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, then pointed to Other Freddy.

"On it" said Mangle.

"W-what is this?" asked Other Freddy as his eyes opened wide, "T-Toy Bon-Bonnie? What about Toy Chica?"

"Give her this" said Mangle as she handed Toy Freddy a picture of Toy Chica and Bonnie.

"Got it" said Toy Freddy.

[Cheerleader Chica]

"Get off me you Chicken Slut" said Chica as she pushed Cheerleader Chica off of her.

"Take this you bucket of chicken" said Cheerleader Chica as she grabbed Chica and threw her across the room, hitting Claws.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BITCH?" shouted Chica angrily.

"Cheerleader Chica, take a look at this" said Toy Freddy as he handed her the picture.

"What's this?" asked Cheerleader Chica, "Do you think I look like that bitch?"

"You still don't remember?" asked Toy Freddy.

"SweETiE, pLEaSe rEMEmbER mE" said Bonnie.

"What the hell are you doing Bonnie?" asked Chica angrily, "Do you think she is Toy Chica?"

"_She is, we figured it out with Other Bonnie first, then Sterner, than Other Freddy, and now, we just have Cheerleader Chica_" said Springtrap while pointing to Cheerleader Chica.

"Oooohhh, I see now" said Chica.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Prince Charming?" asked Cheerleader Chica sarcastically.

"nO, bUt yOU ArE THe lOvE Of mY lIFe" said Bonnie.

"No I'm not, I am supposed to kill you, not kiss you" said Cheerleader Chica.

"RemMEMBeR" said Bonnie as he gave her a hug, like he used to.

"Remember wh- B-Bon Bon?" asked Cheerleader Chica as she started getting her memory back.

"_Come on lovebirds, we have to save our friend Mike_" said Springtrap as he pointed towards Mike Schmitt.

"Right" said Toy Chica, "but first, let me do something." She then kissed Bonnie's jaw (since he didn't have a face, I never said she took away the jaw).

[Fritz and Mr. Fazbear]

"How could you do this, they loved you, they only tried to stuff you because they thought you were an endoskeleton out of it's costume. But now, you deserve to be stuffed" said Mr. Fazbear as he punched Fritz.

"You are the one who should be stuffed Faz-Fuck" said Fritz angrily as he punched Mr. Fazbear back.

"Not today" said Jeremy as he swung a bat at Fritz, hitting in the head, making him unconscious.

"Good work, I bet you'll be getting a raise soon" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Thank you sir" thanked Jeremy.

[Claws]

"Just stay down you piece of shit" said Claws angrily.

"Never" said Mike, who had gahsed in his face, torso, arms, and legs, "FOXY NOW!"

"TAKE THIS LANDLUBBER" shouted Foxy as he jumped onto Claws, then bit and scratched him, and eventually swung Claws' sword at him.

"You son of A BITCH" shouted Claws as he tore Foxy off, then threw him to the other side of the building.

"Mikey run" said Foxy after he got up.

"Not today" said Mike as he stood up, and stood his ground.

"Lad, no, don't do it lad, please Mikey" said Foxy sadly.

"You should listen to the fox before-" said Claws as he swung his hook into Mike's side.

"Just leave them alone" said Mike after coughing up blood.

"Mike no" said Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Toy Freddy.

"Don't forget me" said Mike as he fell to the ground, on his hands and knees.

"MIkE, nOoOo" screamed Bonnie sadly.

"Job finished" said Claws as Foxy lodged his hook into his face, causing him to scream in pain, and stumble away.

"Quick someone get a- AHHH" said Vixel as The Puppet punched her arm.

"Finally, a k-" said The Puppet as he heard Mike screaming in pain and everyone moaning in sorrow, "oh no, what happened?"

[Claws]

'That goddamn fox, he gave me a... wait a second, who is that?' thought Claws

"Leave my friends alone" said Crystal while throwing pebbles at Claws.

Claws then growled and ran over to kill Crystal, and succeeded by lodging his hook into her skull, killing her instantly.

[The Puppet]

"What the- no, not another" said The Puppet sadly

"Another w- CRYSTAL!" shouted Freddy.

All of the Freddys, The Puppet and all the Foxes (including Vixens) ran over to Crystal to aid her.

"No... is there any spare endoskeletons or spare suits?" asked The Puppet.

"I am calling for one right now" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Call for three extra endoskeletons and two extra suits" said The Puppet, who then walked over to Mr. Fazbear and whispered something to him.

** So anyways guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it. P.S. the reason why the first chapter was so long was because I wanted you guys to know everyone. Hope you enjoyed, BYYYYYYEEEE**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

** SAVE CRYSTAL**


	5. Chapter 5, An Old Friend

**Hey guys, by the way, I will not be at my house for weekends, I will be at my grandparents weekly, so no questions Friday-Sunday.**

** All rights are on page 1**

**and 2.**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

"Got it" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Golden Freddy, get the girl into the backroom" said The Puppet.

"Okay" said Golden Freddy as he picked up Crystal and teleported with her to the backroom.

"Foxy, ye are going to die" said Claws as he charged at Foxy.

"What the hell is this?" asked Mike weakly as he saw a spare suit.

"Get off of me lad" said Foxy as he pushed Claws away.

"I thought you were over there" said Claws as he swung his hook into Foxy.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" asked Foxy as he looked at... Foxy?

"Oh my god" said Vixel as she looked at the other Foxy too.

"You weren't paying attention were you" asked the other Foxy to Claws.

"What the hell" asked Claws as he walked away from the other Foxy, who had blood pouring out of his body.

"You need to pay attention" said Mike as he took the Foxy mask off, still wearing the rest of the suit.

"What the hell?" asked Claws as he noticed that mike was holding a loaded shotgun.

"Take this you Foxy-rip-off" said Mike as he shot Claws in the side, forcing Claws to stagger away.

"Oh no, not Mike" said Freddy as he looked at Mike.

"Just a bit of damage" said Mike weakly as he fell to the ground, Foxy caught him in time.

"Don't leave me lad" said Foxy sadly as he held Mike.

"No" said Chica and Toy Chica sadly.

Everyone was huddled around Mike as he was dying.

"It will be okay Foxy, you are still my hero" said Mikey, "kill Claws for me, and if anyone asks, I didn't pussy out of bets, I just didn't have enough money."

"Ye got it lad" said Foxy sadly as Mike died.

"Let's get him" said Golden Freddy through the backroom door archway.

"Let's kill" said Chica and Toy Chica as they picked up metal baseball bats.

"Ye be walking to death" said Foxy to Claws as he (Foxy) picked up Mike's shotgun.

"You will pay for that" said Toy Bonnie as she picked up a pipe.

"YoU hAVe tHAt rigHt" said Bonnie as he picked up Claws' sword.

"_By the time I'm done, you will be scrap metal_" said Springtrap as he cracked his knuckles.

"Fuck you" said all the Freddy's as they cracked their knuckles too.

"It's time to die" said Mangle and Vixel as they grabbed sharpened their hooks.

"You had to, you just HAD TO DIDN'T YOU" said Mr. Fazbear angrily as he grabbed a Swiss army knife out of his pocket.

"Mike will be avenged" said Jeremy as he pulled a butterfly knife out of his pocket.

"CHARGE" shouted Mr. Fazbear with hate in his eyes.

"Oh god, oh god, SOMEONE HELP" shouted Claws.

"Take this" said both Chica's as they started beating him with their bats for about ten seconds.

"And this" said all the Freddy's as they started punching him to the ground.

"And this" said Vixel and Mangle as they stabbed his face with their claws a few dozen times after the Freddy's stopped punching him.

"You couldn't just leave, could you?" asked Mr. Fazbear as him and Jeremy started stabbing his legs and arms a few times.

"JuSt dIE AlreADy" said Bonnie as he stabbed the left side of his face with Claws' sword.

"_You sprung the Springtrap" _said Springtrap as he punched Claws in the stomach.

"You should have let Mike live" said Toy Bonnie as she smacked Claws with the pipe.

"Let Foxy finish him" said Freddy as he stepped aside for Foxy.

"Ye should have just surrendered, or given up" said Foxy as he cut off Claws' right arm (the one with the hook).

"_Let's do this" _said Springtrap as he walked next to Foxy with a knife as stabbed Claws in the face with the knife and left it there.

"Ye got it lad" said Foxy as he kicked the knife, launching it far into Claws' endoskeleton.

_"You sprung the Springtrap, now there's nowhere to go. Try to keep your life when you've been burnt to the ground" _said Springtrap as he tore off the other arm.

"Fuck you" said Claws while screaming in pain weakly.

"This is for Michael" said Foxy as he swung his hook through Claws' jaw.

"This is for Mikey" said Foxy as he tore off Claws' jaw violently.

"And this is for Crystal" said Foxy as he shot Claws in the head with the shotgun.

"CLAWS" said Fritz as he woke up from gunshot, the first thing seeing being oil splatter everywhere and Claws' eyeball land next to him.

"Let me handle this" said Golden Freddy as he picked up a Freddy mask.

"Do it" said Freddy.

"I won't let him pass through" said The Puppet as he floated towards Fritz with an angered look on his face.

"Did you miss your old job? I know the mask missed you" said Golden Freddy.

"_Help me"_ said Springtrap as Vincent possesses him.

"I got him" said Jack as he floated towards Springtrap swiftly, then punching him in the face.

"Let me go" said Fritz as he was grabbed by The Puppet.

"Say hi to the kids your friend killed" said Golden Freddy as he forced the head onto Fritz, causing him to be in excruciating pain as his skin was torn down his face before dying.

"_I got him out" _said Springtrap after he forced Vincent out of him.

"Good" said Jack.

**That was chapter five, chapter six will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6, A Hidden Life

**Hey guys, I am going to be doing shit soon, so not as many thing are going to be posted.**

** All rights go to Scott Cawthom.**

[Golden Freddy]

"I am glad that is over" said Golden Freddy as he noticed that The Puppet was acting strange.

"WhaT iS gOInG oN?" asked Bonnie as he looked at The Puppet too.

"Mom?" asked The Puppet.

"What the fuck?" asked Freddy as he heard The Puppet saying that.

"Someone help" said The Puppet in a (child) boy's voice.

"Ye okay las?" asked Foxy.

"Fine, I'm fine" said The Puppet as he shook his head fast to regain something.

"That was weird" said Toy Bonnie.

"I know" said Toy Chica.

[The Puppet]

'I need to tell them' thought The Puppet, 'they need to know.'

"Know what?" asked Golden Freddy inside The Puppet's mind.

'Leave me alone' thought The Puppet as he took off his mask to reveal a child's decaying face.

"Holy shit" said Freddy as he saw The Puppet's face.

'Too late' thought The Puppet as he put his mask back on.

"I can explain" said The Puppet as he started floating towards Freddy, who ran out of the room into the party room.

"What's going on?" asked Chica.

"You have to believe me, The Puppet is like us" said Freddy quickly.

"What do you mean lad?" asked Foxy after he fixed Vixel.

"Look and see" said Freddy before he told The Puppet to take off his mask.

"No" said The Puppet as he put his left hand over part of his mask.

"Take it off" said Freddy.

"You want to see? Here you go" said The Puppet as he took off his mask to reveal his second face.

"WhAt tHE hELL iS THaT?" asked Bonnie as he staggered away a little.

"It is my _real _face" said The Puppet sadly, "there were really six kids killed, the sixth one's parents were killed a day later so no one knew he was missing, that kid was stuffed in _me_."

"I never knew" said Golden Freddy.

"_I'm sorry I d- I mean he did it"_ said Springtrap.

"What do you mean?" asked Vixel.

"_The Vincent the kids tore apart wasn't the real purple guy, the real one died in me._"

"I made the real Vincent live through his death, so he could feel the agony he deserved, he is still controlling Springtrap, but with his soul" said The Puppet as he put his mask back on.

"There was six murders?" asked Jeremy.

"Vincent was also Phone Guy, that one is a fraud I made to keep the secret, it was made using an endoskeleton and two eyes from my other face, the ones I have are fake" said The Puppet as he turned off 'Jack'.

"AHHHHHH" said a familiar voice.

"Is that..." said Foxy as everyone ran over to the voice.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" said the voice as they got to it.

"Mike?" asked Freddy.

"I didn't keep him alive, he didn't deserve the pain he would have been through" said The Puppet.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Mike, "MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!"

"Make what stop?" asked Toy Bonnie worriedly.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Mike sadly.

"Someone get him a first aid kit" said Mr. Fazbear.

"I got it" said Jeremy as he quickly gave Mr. Fazbear a first aid kit.

"AHHHHHH" screeched Mike (the FNAF 1 full jump scare noise).

"What in the name of" said Foxy in a normal voice.

"Wait, Foxy did you just speak normal?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Uhhhh *clears throat* no lad" said Foxy.

"I kinda like your normal accent" said Vixel.

"Oh shit, that's right, Crystal" said Golden Freddy just before he teleports away.

"Is everyone alright?" asks a mechanic who was delivering the stuff, "I heard screaming."

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Mike.

"Oh god" said another mechanic.

"Make it STOP" screamed Mike in pain.

"What do we do?" asked Vixel to the mechanics.

"AAAAHHHHHH" screamed Mike, "I JUST WANT IT TO STOP."

"_Someone quick, get a- AHHH MY SIDE"_ screamed Springtrap as he held onto his side and fell to the ground.

"

Everyone then heard someone crying in the basement.

"What the hell?" asked Mike as him and everyone else ran down to the basement.

"H-hello?" said the person who was crying

"Hello th- oh my god we thought you were scrap" said Freddy joyfully.

"Hi" said Balloon Boy, who was the one crying, with Balloon Girl laying beside him using her balloon as a pillow, "wake up sister."

"Hello Balloon Girl" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Hi" said Balloon Girl after waking up.

"Is th- IT IS" shouted Mike as he noticed something besides Balloon Boy.

"What?" asked Freddy.

"Foxy it's your coat and hat" said Mike as he lept over the railing down to Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl.

"Really lad?" asked Foxy as he turned on the light, "good eye lad."

"You had a hat and coat?" asked Vixel.

"Aye, and I loved to wear it every day" said Foxy as he grabbed his hat.

"Hey Foxy, do you want your coat too?" asked Mike as he held out Foxy's coat.

"Aye lad" said Foxy as he put his hat out, then put on his coat.

**That was chapter... IDK I lost count, I hope you enjoyed it, bye.**

** Q: Fuckboy: Are you going to be doing more FNAF stores?**

** A: Of course I will, I love the fucking game, it is the best.**

** Fuckboy: Fuck her right in the pussy.**

**Me: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I will fuck my girlfriend but not her *points to Crystal***

** Fuckboy: Good enough**


	7. Chapter 7 (I dunno what to call it)

**Hey guys, this is going to be about -spoilers- something, LOL. Also, I need to know what to do because I am running out of ideas, come on people, give me ideas!**

**"Give him ideas lad, or las" says Foxy.**

[Golden Freddy]

"Go get me that orb right there, the glowing gold one" said The Puppet.

"Got it" said Golden Freddy as he grabbed the orb and handed it to The Puppet.

"Put that there, turn it on, and... oh shit, I almost forgot the most important part!" said The Puppet as he put everything into place in the tiny suit for Crystal, which looked like a smaller Vixel with more white and pink, "get me Crystal."

"Yes sir" said Golden Freddy as he grabbed Crystal and brought her to The Puppet.

"Get ready to see the magic happen" said The Puppet. He then put his left hand on Crystal's chest, and his right on the endoskeleton suit. As soon as he did that, all the

striped and buttons glowed for a few brief seconds.

"I think she is coming conscious" said Golden Freddy as he saw Crystal's suit open it's (her) eyes slowly.

"Come on, come into the world again sweetie" said he Puppet as he held out to help up Crystal's suit, which was now possessed by Crystal.

"W-where am I?" asked Crystal in her new suit, with no memory of her past life.

"In the pizzarea, your home Crystal" said The Puppet, "do you remember your name and your parents?"

"Y-yes, I am C-Crystal, and my parents are F-Foxy and Vixel" said Crystal, "and who are you?"

"I am The Puppet, a great friend to all, but the bad guy of course" said The Puppet, "but you can call me The Marionette if you want."

"Okay Puppet" said Crystal happily.

"Golden Freddy come here, I have a surprise" said The Puppet

"What is it?" asked Golden Freddy.

"Just close your eyes and be prepared" said The Puppet.

"Okay then" said Golden Freddy as he put his hands in front of his face.

"Shhh Crystal, I want him to find out after" said The Puppet.

"Got it" whispered Crystal.

"Crystal, turn your head" said The Puppet as he put an endoskeleton into Golden Freddy.

"Is- is it?" asked Golden Freddy.

"Yes, an endoskeleton" said The Puppet

"Thank you" said Golden Freddy joyfully

"Hey, Golden Freddy, go distract Foxy and Vixel while I help Crystal with walking" said The Puppet.

"Yes sir" said Golden Freddy before he teleported away.

"Can I do that?" asked Crystal happily.

"No, it is something only some of us can do" said The Puppet.

[Foxy and Vixel]

Everyone then walked upstairs along with Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl.

"Woah, I gotta get used to teleporting with an endoskeleton" said Golden Freddy nauseously.

"You okay?" asked Vixel.

"Yeah, hey, were you two going to get married?" asked Golden Freddy.

'How much longer' asked Golden Freddy inside The Puppet's mind.

'Not much' said The Puppet inside his head.

"Uhh... well... umm... maybe" said Foxy and Vixel.

"Okay" said Golden Freddy.

'Ready' said The Puppet inside Golden Freddy's head.

"Hey, you know, if you were to get married, would you want to have a kid?" asked Golden Freddy.

"Yes" said Foxy and Vixel together.

"Then you will like this" said Golden Freddy.

[Crystal]

"Go find your mom and dad" said The Puppet as he pointed towards Foxy and Vixel.

"Okay" said Crystal.

"Go on" said The Puppet.

"Mom! Dad!" said Crystal as she ran up to Foxy and hugged him, "hi daddy."

"She's your daughter, her name is Crystal" said Golden Freddy.

"Sweetie?" asked Vixel.

"Hi mommy" said Crystal gleefully.

"Come here las" said Foxy hug Crystal and Vixel.

"I love you daddy" said Crystal.

"I love ye too las" said Foxy smiling

"Me too sweetie" said Vixel sweetly.

A few minutes later, a strange portal showed up and closed after a white masked man with brown hair, black gloves, a black raincoat and black pants with steel toe boots.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Freddy as he walked up to the character.

"A f...friend" said the strange man as he fell to the ground.

"Woah, are you okay sir?" asked Toy Bonnie as she helped up the man.

"Thanks" said the stranger as he put his hand on his side.

"Who are you anyways" asked Toy Bonnie, "and where did you come from?"

"I am Jeremy, and- wait a second, is that what I look like in this dimension, a little too thin, not enough muscle. The other me needs more muscle, hit the gym Fitzgerald" said the man as he took his hand away from his side.

"Wait... that is what _he_ looks like, well, could have?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Yes" said Other Jeremy, "you can call me Fitzer if you want."

"Uhhh, am I dreaming?" asked the original Jeremy nervously.

"No you are not, but your blood flow is rising, do not be scared" said Fitzer.

"Daddy, why is that man calling himself Jeremy?" asked Crystal.

"Look, you need to stop acting and take off that mask" said Toy Foxy as she tore off Fitzer's mask, revealing a burnt up face with red cat-like eyes and a large scar.

"Oh my god, my other face!" said Jeremy just before he threw up from the smell Fitzer put off.

"You really shouldn't do stuff like that" said Fitzer as he put his mask back on.

"Holy shit that was scary" said Golden Freddy.

"You know, I know who you all are, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Toy Foxy, Foxy, Vixel, Crystal, Freddy, Chica, Golden Freddy and Springtrap" said Fitzer.

"How did ye know that?" asked Foxy sternly.

"I met you all, you might not remember but I met you all at one time or another, for instance, Toy Freddy was originally a girl, Toy Bonnie was once a guy but got reprogrammed, Toy Foxy was disassembled by the kids ad she did the bite of '87. Golden Freddy was called Fredbear, and Springtrap worked along side him, and last but not least, Vincent the Purple Guy was killed INSIDE of Springtrap and haunts him sometimes." said Fitzer.

"_How do you know all of these things?"_ asked Springtrap.

"I told you, I met you all at one point or another" said Fitzer.

[4:26 AM that day, well, morning]

"What's this?" asked Golden Freddy as he snatched a paper from Toy Chica.

"Give that back!" said Toy Chica.

"Let's see what's so important" said Golden Freddy as he opened it up to reveal a poster, "ha ha ha ha."

"Give it back" said Toy Chica as she took back the poster and ran into the kitchen crying, which swept the smile off Golden Freddy's face.

[kitchen]

"Hey Toy Chica, are you okay?" asked Chica as she set down a knife and walked over to comfort her.

**Chapter 7 people, you heard it here. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8, Bad Memories

**Chapter eight... go ahead... read on...**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

"No, I'm not, Golden Freddy took my poster and laughed at it!" said Toy Chica.

"Are you sure he didn't do it because he liked it?" asked Chica.

"Well..." said Toy Chica.

"It's okay, we'll just go talk to him." said Chica.

"Okay" said Toy Chica as they walked over to Golden Freddy from the kitchen.

"Hi Toy Chica" said Golden Freddy as he set down the poster.

"H-hi Golden Freddy," said Toy Chica, "did you like my poster?"

"It was amazing" said Golden Freddy.

"R-really?" asked Toy Chica as she blushed a little more than usual.

"Of course, do you have any more?" asked Golden Freddy gladly.

"Y-yes, yes I do" said Toy Chica.

"Hello old friends" said a strange animatronic that looked like Golden Freddy, but covered in holes and cut wires. Plus a slightly greenish tint to the gold.

"Fredbear?" asked Freddy.

_"Old friend, how have you been? You look like you've been through hell and back" _said Springtrap.

"I have been, but last time I was here, something was happening behind Freddy's back. Foxy and Chica, you know what I mean, right?" asked Fredbear, "I mean, you can't forget about what Bonnie once did. By the way, who is the new one?" asked Fredbear.

"I-I have to go lads" said Foxy as he exited the room sadly, walking into the west hall/

"Me too" said Chica as she walked into the kitchen.

"What is up with them?" asked Mike.

"You don't want to know" said Fredbear.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Vixel, Foxy's new fiance" said Vixel.

"Nice to meet you" said Fredbear as he shook her hand.

[Foxy]

'I can't let them know' thought Foxy, over and over.

"Foxy, what is it sweetie?" asked Vixel as she walked down the hall to Foxy.

"Get out of here las" said Foxy as he took off his eye patch and hat.

"What's wrong?" asked Vixel worriedly.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Foxy.

"Okay, if it is what you want right now" said Vixel.

[Chica]

"I can't let them know" said Chica quietly.

"Know what?" asked Toy Bonnie as she walked into the kitchen.

"N-nothing" said Chica quickly.

"What is it, you can trust me... why are you and Foxy acting like this?" asked Toy Bonnie as she closed the door.

"Well, a long time ago, something happened between me and Foxy..." said Chica.

[Flashback: 1991, one year before Vixel, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1:03 AM]

"Aww man, why can't the guy just come out, we only want to be friends after all." said Chica scarred, "man, it sure is creepy, I could really go for a p-p-pizza right about now."

"Yeah, well I'm hungry for a little something else" said Foxy as he pinned Chica (romantically like in a movie) to the wall.

"Foxy, I'm not sure if this is right, I mean, I love Freddy" said Chica.

"Not anymore, he just started dating someone else" said Foxy, "I think that we should, _pay him back,_ because he will never notice you like I do." said Foxy as he leaned in for a kiss.

They then fucked, if you are into that sort of stuff, just fucking imagine it you pedophile (the kids got stuffed into the suits, remember?)

[Current time (for story)]

"Wow" said Toy Bonnie.

"Oh no, VIXEL WAIT" said Chica as she noticed Vixel in the doorway.

"H-how?" Vixel sadly before she ran away crying.

[Foxy]

"Vixie, sweetie?" asked Foxy as she saw Vixel running by.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YE DO?" asked Foxy angrily as he saw Chica and Toy Bonnie run by.

"Oh shit" said Toy Bonnie, "you're taking this one."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" asked Foxy angrily.

"I-I may have accidentally told her while telling Toy Bonnie" said Chica.

"HOW COULD YE?" asked Foxy.

[Freddy]

"Oh god, what now?" asked Freddy annoyed.

"BoSS, VixEl dOeSnT sEeM sO goOd" said Bonnie as he picked up a spare face.

"You better go over there brother" said Golden Freddy.

"Fine" said Freddy.

"One step closer" mumbled Fredbear.

[Vixel]

"Are you okay?" asked Freddy.

"No, Foxy kept a secret" said Vixel.

"What secret is that?" asked Freddy.

"Well, he once had a _special _relationship with Chica" said Vixel.

"Really? I didn't even know this" said Freddy.

"Las, sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't tell ye, I just didn't want ye to leave" said Foxy sadly.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Crystal.

"Las, please, I-" said Foxy.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES FOXY, AND YOU'RE DAMN WELL SURE WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!" said Vixel angrily.

[Golden Freddy]

"Oh shit" said Golden Freddy.

"This doesn't sound good" said The Puppet.

"Let's go check it out" said Toy Freddy as they walked towards Foxy and the others.

"What's going on?" asked Golden Freddy.

"Along time ago something happened with Foxy and I" said Chica.

"Holy shit" said Mike after he walked over.

"_Don't worry, I'll get there, I-I hope" _said Springtrap as he leaned against the wall while bleeding human blood.

"Springtrap? What the hell is happening to you?" asked Fredbear.

"_N-nothing..."_ said Springtrap as he passed out.

"Uhh guys, someone broke in" said Fitzer (forget about him?) as he pointed to a man walking through.

"Mark?" asked the gang (everyone but the Toys and Vixel).

"Hey guys, how are you?" asked Mark (you would get it if you read my other story) pleasantly.

"Been better" said Freddy.

"It's okay sweetie, it was a long time ago before ye were even made" said Foxy as he hugged Vixel.

"I guess I forgive you" said Vixel as she hugged back.

"Who's this little one?" asked Mark.

[Mr. Fazbear]

"Hey, how has the job been?" asked Cywren.

"Not bad" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Good to hear" said Sean (Jack).

**That was... chapter eight, nothing in this is related to the original I based it off of but the poster part. Peace people.**


	9. Chapter 9, Revealing Mission

**I have not been** **around much because I have been going on vacation and having friends over, plus I have been playing minecraft and tf2, along with Moonbase Alpha. peace, gonna let u read... that was texting mode.. anyways... enjoy the story people...**

"You okay?" asked Fredbear.

**"**_Y-yeah" _said Springtrap as he woke up.

"Good" said Fredbear.

"Hey Mark, how have you been?" asked Freddy.

"Good, who's the little one though?" asked Mark.

"That be me daughter" said Foxy.

"Hey, don't forget about me" said Vixel as she picked up Crystal.

"Hello there" said Mark.

"Hi" said Crystal.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Fredbear as he walked over to Cywren, Sean, and a few others in that area.

"That is a F-28-76-19 Rifle, guides and glides" said Cywren.

"A true beauty" said Copper (watch venturiantale playing Fallout and other Fallout games to get he characters).

"Can I try it?" asked Fredbear.

"Of course, do you know how to fire one?" asked Cywren nicely.

"Yes" said Fredbear as he grabbed the gun.

"Hey Fuckboy, how have you been?" asked Freddy.

"There's a target" said Fredbear as he shot Fredbear in the head, killing him instantly.

"FUCKBOY!" said Copper as he got shot in the head.

"Copper!" said Venturiantale as he stepped back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Ah, the lovely destruction, shivering my spine." said Fredbear as he shot Foxy in the arm.

"RUN LADS" shouted Foxy as he pushed Vixel and Crystal away, into the other room.

"_What are you doing?"_ asked Springtrap.

"Following your path, Vincent" said Fredbear as someone jumped on him, "GET OFF ME!"

"Not until you're dead" said Michael (from my other story).

"CHAAARGE" said Phone Guy (the purple Freddy from the other story).

"DIIIEEE" said Foxy and Vixel as they lunged their hooks into Fredbear's face.

"I got this mates" said Sniper from TF2 (he was in my other story) as he lunged his machete into Fredbear's side.

"Die you fucking rip off" said Michael as he shot energy through Fredbear and started infecting him and decaying him away.

"I agree about that Michael" said Phone Guy as he punched Fredbear in the stomach.

"Give me my fucking gun back" said Cywren as she tried to grab her gun back.

"Get off" said Fredbear as he ripped everyone off of him and then teleported away.

[Fritz's house]

"I have started the plan, sir" said Fredbear to a mysterious figure.

"Good" said the figure who walked out of the shadows who was... _FITZER?_

[Foxy]

"Are ye okay?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah" said Vixel.

[The Puppet]

"Oh god, my side" said The Puppet as he held his side.

"Are you okay?" asked Michael.

"Yes... I guess" said The Puppet as he let go of his side, which was starting to slow down on bleeding.

[Fredbear]

"So here comes the payback hour, should I fight or hideaway and cower?" asked Fredbear as he teleported in front of the pizzeria.

"Fight and conquer" said Fitzer as he teleported beside him.

"Yes sir" said Fredbear as he picked a sledgehammer off the ground.

[Springtrap]

"_Oh god... my head... AHHHHHH"_ said Springtrap as he held his head in pain.

"Are ye okay lad?" asked Foxy worriedly as he went over to Springtrap.

"_I-I think s-so F-Foxy_" said Springtrap.

"Everyone into the basement until we introduce you into the show, except for you Golden Freddy" said Mr. Fazbear as he handed Golden Freddy a microphone with bold G F written in the bottom in a gold paint.

"R-really?" asked Golden Freddy gladly in disbelief.

"We welcome you into the show" said Freddy.

"Thank you so much" said Golden Freddy as he hugged Mr. Fazbear.

"Okay then, everyone get ready, it's almost 6:00" said Chica as she picked up her cupcake and walked onto the stage.

"_See all of y-you tonight" _said Springtrap as he walked into the basement with the others.

[4:57 PM]

"Lads and lasses, we have a new friend, and some more are coming from their old homes, but we have a grand new friend to go on the stage with Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. Now pay attention to the stage as a new friend comes out, he might come out of nowhere and surprise you all, but he is the funniest lad I ever met." said Foxy as he motioned to look up at the stage.

"Here he comes" said Freddy.

"Surprise" said Golden Freddy as he teleported onto the stage, holding his microphone with his other arm around Freddy, hugging him. He had a smile of real joy and glee.

"He always liked surprises" said Freddy as he fist bumped Golden Freddy.

"Now I have been hanging around Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy for a while, looking out for them and helping them in trouble. In fact, Bonnie is bringing the other friends here for tomorrow, he will be here at a hour after we close down for the night and get some sleep, but I will be taking care of the new friends and helping Bonnie relax after the loooong trip." said Golden Freddy as he sat down on the stage, right in front of the kids.

"I didn't know they had a _Golden_ Freddy" said a parent as they walked towards the stage.

"I didn't either" said another.

"Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie if you want" said Golden Freddy.

"Hi Goldie" said a little girl.

"Hi there, what's your name?" asked Golden Freddy.

"It's Mary" said the girl.

"Hello there Mary, do you want to come onto the stage with us?" asked Golden Freddy kindly.

"I'd love to" said Mary happily.

"Here, let me help you up, there's stairs right there" said Golden Freddy as he pointed to a set of stairs that came out of the stage, inches away from Mary's side.

"Thank you Goldie" said Mary as she climbed up the stairs.

"Today is your lucky day, we will play any song of your choice" said Goldie as Mary sat down next to him.

"Could you please play Stronger by Kelly Clarkson" said Mary.

"Sure thing, oh, what do I hear?" asked Golden Freddy (he is about to go inside Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica's heads) 'this is your time to come out, and Toy Chica, do you know the words?'

'I just looked them up off the internet, Mr. Fazbear's computer runs amazingly' thought Toy Chica. (Go listen to the song so you can imagine it).

'Good' thought Golden Freddy in their minds.

"Hello kids" said Toy Bonnie as she walked out with her guitar, then onto the stage.

"Oh where did she go?" asked Golden Freddy acting, "there she is."

"Hi kids" said Toy Chica as she walked out (she had her beak and eyes).

"That's Bonnie's sister and Chica's sister" said Golden Freddy as he handed Toy Chica his microphone.

"I'm Toy Chica, and that's Toy Bonnie" said Toy Chica as she pointed to Toy Bonnie.

"Hi everybody" said Toy Bonnie waving.

[Fitzer]

"Hey lad, where have ye been?" asked Foxy.

"Off doing... _things" _said Fitzer as he walked towards Foxy and Vixel.

"What sort of things lad?" asked Foxy.

"Going to see my parents, getting groceries, paying bills, that sort of stuff" said Fitzer.

"Okay" said Foxy.

"Hey, I have a little surprise for you guys after the kids leave" said Fitzer as he sat down next to Pirates Cove, "I'm surprised no one has fixed the hole in the ceiling."

"Me too lad" said Foxy.

"Hey Foxy" said Vixel.

"Yes las?" asked Foxy.

"I changed my mind about not getting married" said Vixel, "yes."

"Really las?" asked Foxy, "I'm happy to welcome ye as me fiance."

"Yeah" said Vixel as she started wagging her tail.

**That was chapter eight, hope you enjoyed...**


	10. Chapter 10, A New Addition

This has taken me a while, but I'm JUST NOW getting it done, wow, by the way, all Copyright things are at the bottom proper right to the creators of the owners.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 12:17 AM]

"So what be the gift lad?" asked Foxy.

"This" said Fitzer as Fredbear walked in holding a sledgehammer.

"So here comes the payback hour" said Fredbear as Fitzer punched Foxy in the jaw.

"_Back off Fredbear" _said Springtrap as he walked in, holding a fire axe, "_Back off now!" _

"No, I do not take orders from you" said Fredbear.

_"MY HEAD... AAAAHHHH, HEEEELP"_ screamed Springtrap as he fell to the ground, landing with a hard thud while holding his head in pain and agony.

"These are not your allies" said Fredbear as he helped Springtrap up, after his brain started to decay a little more and his mind lost all memory except for who he was and who Fredbear was.

"_I don't even know who they are, old friend" _said Springtrap as he picked the fire axe back up.

"What did ye do to him?" asked Foxy angrily as he picked up Fitzer while his eyes turned full black with white pupils, " WHAT DID YE DO?"

"I didn't do it, Fredbear did though" said Fitzer, "all he did was wipe most of his memory and make him think you guys are his enemies."

"How COULD YE?" asked Foxy angrily as he ripped off Fitzer's arm violently.

"I told you, I didn't, Fredbear did" said Fitzer as he passed out from too much blood exiting his body.

"_There is nothing wrong with me, the real problem is you" _said Springtrap as he swung his axe at Foxy, hitting him in the left side.

"Oh shit, not you now" said Golden Freddy as Springtrap swung his axe into Foxy's side again causing Foxy to scream in pain.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YE LAD?!" screamed Foxy painfully.

"_What the hell is wrong with all of you? All of you think that I'm your friend, but why?" _asked Springtrap as he noticed Golden Freddy's reaction, "_Wait...are you? Wait a second here, are you Fredbear, or Golden Freddy?"_

"I'm Golden Freddy, and you are my friend, and so are they, but Fredbear reprogrammed you. You know the killer, Vincent, right? You know who he is?" asked Golden Freddy.

"_Yes" said Springtrap._

_"_Well he died inside of you, if you don't believe me, listen to the voice in your head, and open up your chest and look inside!" said Golden Freddy.

_"Oh my god" _said Sringtrap as he opened up his chest to see a human's chest covered in blood, wires, and endoskeleton pieces.

"What's that noise" asked Vixel as she tried to help up Foxy off the ground.

Most of the animatronics gathered around as they heard the T.A.R.D.I.S's whir, shocking everyone but Fredbear and Springtrap.

"Okay, now where are we?" asked a metallic-ish voice from a familiar game peeking out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I don't know, Wheatley, I don't know" said another voice (okay then, it's Wheatley and Cave Johnson from Portal, shhhhh) who was poking out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Why am I a potato again, sir?" asked GLaDOS.

"Hey, Chell, how's the new voice transmitter working?" asked Cave Johnson as he looked back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Yes" said Chell (she sounded like a stereotypical white woman since she had a voice now) from inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"You still haven't answered my question, Cave" said GLaDOS.

"Does somevwone need ze healing?" asked The Medic from TF2 as he shoved himself out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with The Engineer.

"That's just wrong" said The Engineer as he saw Springtrap's open chest, "should we bring out The Turret?"

"Nien" said The Medic urgently, "ve need to underztand zem!"

"Grab the Portal Gun then" said The Engineer.

"Got it" said Chell, "wait, what about the bots?"

"Bring them and their portal guns out too" said The Engineer.

"Come on, I don't pay you for- wait, do I pay you?" asked Cave Johnson.

"No" said Chell.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL BE GOING ON HERE?" asked Foxy.

"Did that robot just speak?" asked Cave Johnson as he stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. after grabbing Wheatley and GLaDOS.

"Get out of the way" said the character from Half Life, Alyx, while wielding a crowbar, with Gordon Freeman following behind her.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" said The Engineer, "please get back in the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Get her, Atlas!" said GLaDOS.

Atlas saluted her and then ran after her, motioning for P-Body to help.

"Get away!" said Alyx as she swung her crowbar at Atlas, missing by inches.

"Get her!" said Cave Johnson angrily.

P-Body heard his anger and put a portal under herself (P-Body is proven as female. so don't be like WHY THE FUCK IS IT A SHE?) and one above Alyx, then jumped into it and onto Alyx.

"Get off!" shouted Alyx as she tried to push off P-Body.

"Take that!" said Chell as she kicked Alyx and then pumbled Gordon Freeman.

"Uhh, is it safe to come out yet, are we in space?" asked the Space Core from Portal 2.

"You know what, get out the test suit" said Wheatley.

Atlas then turned around and went into the T.A.R.D.I.S. for a few moments and then came out holding a suit looking like his, but more bulky and with back-support and cover over the whole back. They then hooked up Wheatley to it, leaving on the handles and everything intact, but attaching him to it, and hooking him into a bunch of wires out of the suit. Making him look badass.

"There we go, now let's do this!" said Wheatley, "call me, uhhh, ummm, AHAH, I know! Call me, _P-Wheatley, or Wheatlas."_

"A total rip off, but I guess P-Wheatley" said GLaDOS, "anyways, go!"

"I like the new style" said Chell.

"What the bloody hell, where did olden Freddy, Fredbear and Springtrap go?" asked Foxy as he got up, holding his side.

"I have no idea" said Vixel.

**I know this isn't as big as I said it would be, but at this rate, it would take like 3 years to make what I was planning on, anyways, since this is rated M, should I have some relations with P-Body and Atlas? Let me know in the reviews, anyways, I will most likely be adding more characters into the story, so, tune in to find out! (staring to sound like the end of a 80's show).**


	11. Chapter 11, The Pill

**Hey guys, turns out the story was rated t, I'm going to change it to T since I have decided to add... ADULT CONTENT, YAY! Every man or gross child in his bathroom or bedroom, get the lube or whatever the fuck you use, lock your door, and get your computer out of your parent's hands because I have (been bored these past few days) been looking up FNAF fanfiction, not surprised by the AMOUNT OF GODDAMN PORN AND LEMONS! So get ready, I'll let you know when. I will also be adding my child version of me (I always liked to be called Turtle, so that's why you will see a kid who will ask to be called turtle...). Now to the story, but also, I just saw Tomorrowland today, IT'S FUCKING AWESOME! Enjoy... (you perverts)**

** [**Foxy, next night, 2:37 AM]

"That son of a BITCH TOOK HIM!" growled Foxy as he smashed his fist into the wall violently. Chica then went over to help comfort him.

"Let's go!" said Cave Johnson, who was walking out of the backroom with his hands behind his back.

"Wait everyone" said Venturiantale as he walked out from the basement holding a briefcase, "I have a plan, but a painful one. These are called 'pills' and they are gateways to other lives, what I mean is that these morph you, and if you drink a certain liquid, called, well, Nuka Cola. It will morph you back to yourself, and is the only way to get back to yourself. I have them in this case. Each one is specified, and we have two of each. But beware, even as a god, it can make you mortal. What I mean is that if you morph into a god, you are STILL mortal. And you will bleed what they would bleed. But you will not sound EXACTLY like them, you will sound a little bit like them, but not dead on. And you will look exactly like them."

"We have been working on it for a long time" said Homeless Goomba, from behind him, with Bethany Frye and Immortal Kiodai following him.

"There is a defect though" said Immortal as she stepped up beside Venturian.

"I have been giving them the money, along with Mark and Felix. We overall had spent five million dollars in these pills and have figured out every technique to the pills" said Jack, "wait, what's that noise?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and heard the sound, the horrifying, but yet beautiful noise, that sounded like an altered version of the .S.D.I.S.'s sound. It screeched through like a siren, but yet sounded like a FNAF jumpscare, The T.A.R.D.I.S.'s sound, gunfire, explosions and screaming.

"What the hell just happened?" said a little kid (like 12, 5ft, brown hair and eyes, wearing a Transformers (original, not the new movies) T-shirt and dark jeans, with fake dog tags with the encryption 'Michael G. Turtle 10/27/87' engraved into it.

"Who are you?" asked Venturian as he put down the briefcase. (What's about to happen did not happen, just to make it interesting, but I did have a computer when I was a kid, it was awesome, but VERY different then this, kids, it was a LOT different, watch The Matrix, look at the monitors, and that's the general part of it).

"Michael, but you can call me Turtle. Wait, are you? Oh my god, it actually worked!" shouted the kid.

"What do you mean, it worked?" asked Immortal.

"My time machine, but it must have glitched and sent me to here, anyways, let me see. Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, a few Fallout characters, Venturiantale, Immortal Kiodai, Bethany Frye, Homeless Goomba, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and I don't know who the vixen is" said Michael as he looked around the room.

"Hey, Bonnie, get out here!" shouted Freddy to the backroom.

"FinE, jUSt LeT Me pUT oN mY FacE" said Bonnie as he walked out holding a Bonnie head up to his head, trying to install it on.

"Let me help" said Michael as he walked up to Bonnie.

"WhO iS ThiS KiD?" asked Bonnie.

"A time traveler" said Cywren.

"Move your hand, you big bunny" said Michael as he took a screwdriver out of his pocket and screwed on his face, and wired up his eyes and eyelids.

"Thanks" said Bonnie as he made sure everything worked.

"No problem, I actually studied all o your builds a while ago, very interesting, and also, WHY THE HELL DOES AN ANIMATRONIC FOX HAVE A DICK?" asked Michael.

"Everyone okay,, I heard shouting?" asked Mike as he came up the stairs from the basement.

"Everyone's fine" said Toy Chica.

"Has anyone forgotten about the vixen, because I don't know her name?" asked Michael.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Vixel, Foxy's fiance" said Vixel as she shook Michael's hand.

"Another friend?" asked Foxy as he heard the same horrifying sound he heard when Michael came in.

"I don't know" said Michael, "but whatever it is, be prepared!"

"Oh god, my head" said a familiar, but stranger's voice, that everyone knew, but forgot and remembered.

"Is that?" asked Foxy.

"Oh my god, IT IS!" shouted Jack.

"Everyone help him up!" shouted Freddy as he realized who it was.

"Who is it?" asked Bonnie.

"An old friend" said Freddy.

"EVERYONE HELP HIM UP!" shouted Bonnie as he realized who it was.

"Who is it, Bonnie?" asked Chica.

"Michael" said Bonnie.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE?" asked Chica gleefully.

"Apparently" said Bonnie as they walked over and helped up their friend from my other story The Invasion Of The Fourth Wall.

"Little Michael, we are going to call you Turtle now, okay?" said Bonnie as he looked over to the other Michael (the me version).

"Okay" said Turtle.

"You okay?" asked Freddy.

"Oh god, my side, oh yeah, that's right, I got stabbed by a little bitch" snickered Michael.

[Michael, next night, 12:49 AM]

"Is everyone ready?" asked Foxy as Cywren, Copper and Jack passed out weapons.

"Yes" said Turtle.

"Ye are not coming, got it lad?" asked Foxy.

"No, I learned Karate and am nearly a black belt, I can attack, and those pills would be useful, plus, i have wanted to be you since I saw the blueprints. And I have practiced my whole life on how to strangle someone or tear them apart, watching them die in my grasp." said Turtle.

"Everyone get ready" said Michael, "this is a one-way ticket to hell, the only way we can get out is by tearing through the surface. If you don't know what I mean, is that when we get there, we will have to tear our ways back out, through blood and sweat, we will die with each other if needed. I hae a way to take them out as a last call, but not many of you will survive, and it will startle attention. So we need to avoid that, now LET'S KICK SOME ASS!"

"Again?" asked Foxy annoyed as he heard the horrifying noise again, but more altered and horrifying.

"AHHHHH" screamed a voice exactly like Turtle's. But more painful.

"What the hell?" said Turtle as he ran over to the voice to see himself bleeding out, but e saw himself dying, and could do nothing about it.

"Trust no one" said future Turtle.

"Hey, something's in his hand" said Foxy, pointing at a small USB, and a small key.

"Just a USB and a key" said Turtle as he picked the USB and key off of his dead body.

"He's still alive" said Vixen as she looked as him still crawling weakly to himself.

"Come here" said future Turtle.

When Turtle leaned in, Future Turtle shoved a Foxy pill down his throat, making him swallow it.

"Oh god, I feel like this is gonna- AHHHHHHH" screamed Turtle as the pill started to morph him, slowly, painfully, making every bone in his body turn to steel and every bit of flesh into cloth. Making his jaw expand and every tooth sharpen and morph. (just imagine blood everywhere and Turtle slowly turning into Foxy).

"I-I feel AMAZING" said Turtle as he got up after the morphing was done.

"Are ye okay?" asked Foxy concerned.

"Yeah, better than ever" said Turtle as he tried to give a thumbs up with his right hand but then remembered it was a hook.

"We need to delay for examination of Turtle" said Venturiantale.

[Foxy's room, same night, 2:37 AM]

** Get your lube or whatever on, close your door, lock it, get towels, and get ready. It's time for some fun. (sex, I meant sex).**

"Oh my god, I sure hope he's okay, that must've h- HOLY shit, Vixel, ye scared me las, wait, are ye naked?" asked Foxy.

"Yes, I am sweetie" said Vixel, "and you should be."

"Oh, ohohoh, I see why ye are in here las" said Foxy as he locked the door. He then walked over to Vixel as he unbuckled his pants, and took off his jacket (did you forget about it?).

"Wait, let me make you _happy _first" said Vixel as she took out his long, hard cock (looked about 8 inches) and started pumping it hard.

This made Foxy let out a slight moan, and nod his head a slight bit. She then pumped harder and faster. Which made him moan more.

"You like it?" asked Vixel as she pumped a little faster.

Foxy nodded.

She then pumped his cock very fast and hard.

"At this rate las, I'm going to cum" said Foxy.

"That will mean I have pleased you" said Chica as she pumped his cock faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" shouted Foxy.

He then ejaculated and got cum all over Vixel's breasts, which Vixel then just licked up.

"Did you like that?" asked Vixel.

"Aye" said Foxy, "now let me repay yer favor."

"Go ahead" said Vixel as Foxy pushed her back on the bed, then he taunted her with his cock and then put it straight in her pussy and started thrusting swiftly.

"I'll be gentle, las" said Foxy as he started thrusting faster, and faster.

"Oh god that feels good" moaned Vixel.

"Same here las" panted Foxy as he thrusted even faster.

They then both started having orgasms and panting, until three minutes later, they finished and just layyed in bed.

That was chapter (officially) 11. I hope you enjoyed, and if you want to see the P-Body X Atlas, let me know!


	12. Hi, I'm Deadpool, got it reader?

**This is a chapter of arrival and betrayal, so keep thinking of what could happen, P.S. I will most likely not be doing more "adult" content, but keep the lotion or lube or whatever you use, because the next chapter might have it. And I will bring in more youtubers and stuff. Stay tuned! Now I'll shut up... hold on.**

** "Go fuck yourself" says Balloon Boy.**

** FUCK OFF BITCH BOY!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, next night, 12:07 AM]

"We need a new plan!" exclaimed Mike.

"I agree with him" said Vixel and Jeremy.

"What should we do?" asked Cave Johnson as him, Jack, Mark, and a few shadowy figures.

"Who are they?" asked Venturian.

"Tests, to see what we could make, maybe even making the ability to get all of you your own, _life-like _body!" exclaimed Mr. Fazbear from the back room, walking over to the party table slowly.

"I don't know who they are either" said Jack and Mark.

"Hey, wait. My office is glowing. Does anyone know why it's glowing?" asked Mr. Fazbear slightly stuttering.

"I think I know" said Jack, "I'll be right back." He then ran to Mr. Fazbear's office.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Fazbear from distance.

"A few old friends!" said Jack.

"Who?" asked Mark.

"Let's see, we have. Delirious, Nogla, Vanoss, Lui, Wildcat and Moo Snuckle." said Jack, "wait, there's also, EVIE?!"

"EVIE?!" shout-asked Mark.

"WAIT!" shouted Vanoss as everyone got up, "BEFORE YOU KILL HER, we need to tell you something. We had to... oh god... we had to side with _her _in order to escape Billy, but wait, where- oh nevermind."

"Hello bros m- wait, where am I?" asked Pewdiepie as he exited the portal.

"Hey man" said Wildcat.

"Okay, that's it, everyone BACK to the table" shouted Jack.

Vanoss, Jack, Mark, The Engineer, The Medic, Cywren, Venturian, Foxy, Cave Johnson, Pewdiepie, Atlas, P-Body, the mysterious figures (who look like they have the heads of Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy), Mr. Fazbear, Freddy, Mike, Jeremy and Copper gathered around a few party tables set flush to each other, so that everyone was able to sit at the tables.

"Okay, here's what we need to do, we need to do" said Jack, "we need to first get the equipment we need, Engineer, what equipment do you need?"

"I need two miniguns, plenty of rockets, a lot of mechanical building resources, lots of wires, lots of steel and iron, four small rocket launchers, some red paint, some red lights, and a wrench." said The Engineer.

"We need plenty of weapons, and plenty of ammo" said Cywren.

"I need a minigun" said Copper.

"I need three portal guns, which we have, and a pistol with ammo" said Cave Johnson.

P-Body and Atlas spoke weird, electronic gibberish.

"And I think ze rest ov uz have vhat ve need" said The Medic.

"Aye" said Foxy.

"Okay then, Engineer, you place your teleporter in our basement and when you get in there, you need to put one in a hidden corner and put the sentry to protect it. Cave, Chell, P-Body, Atlas and Wheatlas need to put portal up around to premises and make shortcuts through the house for quick escapes. Foxy, Freddy, and the rest of the gang except for the girls need to go and hideaway and ambush when I give the signal, which will be 'Oh boy, that Italian guy over there is sure quiet', and then the girls will go through and try secretly rescuing Golden Freddy. And Crystal will stand by the turret and have fun with it. But I need to know who the tests are, who are they" asked Jack.

"They are G.P., Nikson, and M. Jericho. They are modeled after Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy, please step out G.P." said Mr. Fazbear as a foxy wearing a full black suit and gloves matching, with ten fingers and pistol in an exposed holster.

"I am GTA Psycho, and I master with defenses" said the Foxy figure as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Nikson, please step out" said Mr. Fazbear as a Bonnie figure with the same apparel but with a black fedora and sunglasses.

"I am Nikson and I master in messing with your sanity, and also have very strong punches" said the Bonnie figure.

"Mr Jericho, please stand out now" said Mr. Fazbear as a Freddy figure with the exact same apparel as G.P..

"I am Mr Jericho and I specialize in all forms of fighting. And I can also use magic (like the magic-thing from the Skrillex First Of The Year music video).

"These are the T.I.P.O.A. members, Tests In Progress Of Animations, they all can make animations and have unique talents. Nikson can make any form of electronic music. G.P. animates the best out of them all. And M. Jericho can make insanely good sound effects." said Mr. Fazbear.

"Good" said Jack, "I needed to know what they did and get an intro song, maybe even a slight animated intro."

"We need to get to work" said Cave Johnson as a horrifying sound (the one from the last chapter) was heard, but a little louder this time.

Everyone huddled around as they saw two people (just to let you know, Yogscast Lewis and Simon) laying on the floor with their left hands closed. They then woke up and both took the pills which they shortly after passed out again, only to be woken up with screaming and pain as they were slowly turned into their Minecraft form.

"L-Lewis, are you alright?" asked Simon (Honeydew)

"Y-yeah, are you?" said Lewis (Zephos) as he got up.

"Who are you?" asked Venturian.

"I'm Lewis, the technician. And he's Simon, the dwarf" said Lewis as he got up slowly.

"GET BACK!" shouted Lewis as he shot back when he saw the FNAF crew.

"Huh? Oh, they aren't like in the games. They have become friends, but sorta like in the game..." said Venturian.

"They are now friends," said Markiplier, "Oh, see that fox over there? That's Schmidt, an animatronic that another employee made to kill the gang and their friends, by the way, Toy Foxy is a girl, so are both Chicas and Toy Bonnie. Everyone else is a b- VIXEL!"

"VIXEL" said everyone else (but Lewis and Simon) as they saw the horrifying sight behind Vixel.

"What?" asked Vixel as she turned around, to face Golden Freddy, but it wasn't. It looked like him, but had black spikes out of hhis back and a large sword attached to his left arm, covered in black blood and oil. And his eyes glowed red, with blue in his pupils. His arms were covered in blood and had sharp-pointed fingers, which looked like they could cut through solid steel. "G-Golden Freddy?"

"VIXEL, RUN, PLEASE!" shouted Foxy sadly.

"Back away" said Mike as he stepped up behind him with a shotgun, "I don't want to hurt you."

"**_BACK OFF_**" growled Golden Freddy in a deep voice.

"Run!" said Mike as he cocked, yes, cocked, you fucking pervert, cocked the gun.\

"_**I DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA"**_ said Golden Freddy just before he teleported behind Mike and stabbed straight through him and tore his arm out through the side.

"MIKEY!" shouted Foxy sadly as he saw Mike fall to the ground, just before Golden Freddy teleported to Vixel and stabbed her chest, scraping the side of her core.

"Vixel..." said Mike sadly just before he passed out.

"_**Adios, fuckers!"**_ said Golden Freddy just before he teleported away.

"Ohohoh, he's in for a hell of a beating!" said Turtle as he picked up Mike and carried him into the back room.

"Ye said it!" said Foxy angrily as he picked Vixel and carried her to the back room too.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" said Mr. Fazbear impatiently while his phone was dialing a number, "GET SOME MECHANICS DOWN HERE! SOMEONE ATTACKED TWO ANIMATRONICS AND WE NEED HELP... please..."

[Two minutes later]

"What do you need?" asked an engineer as he pulled up with two friends in a large truck.

"Quick, get to the back room!" said Jeremy as he pointed the mechanics and engineers to the backroom.

"They're gonna die, move faster" said Turtle as he pushed them in. "FASTER, WE HAVE GODDAMN LIVES ON THE LINE!"

[Backroom]

"Don't leave us, Vixel!" said Foxy as he held her hand with a face of pure gloom.

"In here!" said Jeremy as he opened the door.

"Oh god, we gotta work quickly, LET'S GET TO WORK, CALL IN MORE PEOPLE AND MORE TOOLS AND RESOURCES!" shouted the mechanic.

[Michael]

"Do you guys think they'll make it?" asked Michael.

"I don't know" said Venturiantale as he walked into the party hall with his gang and Jack.

"I just hope she will" said Mark.

[Later]

"All good" said an engineer as he walked out with ten other men and a wheelbarrow, filled with materials and pieces of endoskeletons.

"Good to hear" said Michael.

"But don't go in there, we need to get a new shirt made for her so... she only really wants to be with Foxy" said Mike as he walked out.

"Oh" said Mark.

I won't be letting a scene happen in there since she is naked.

"Hey, so... who are you again?" asked Cywren.

"I'm Simon the dwarf, and he's Lewis the... uh..." said Simon.

"I'm Lewis the technician" said Lewis.

"Right, the tellpiction..." said Simon.

"No the-" laughed Lewis.

"Okay then, this is getting annoying" said Turtle as they heard the teleporting-ish sound again.

"Uhhh" said a strange voice, "why am I here instead of saving Rogue?"

"What the fuck..." said Foxy as they walked over to them.

"IT'S DEADPOOL!" shouted Turtle as he ran over to the man (look up Deadpool on youtube and watch the gaming video, that's how he is).

"Hey writer, where's my hammers?" asked Deadpool.

"Do you know?" asked his smart voice in his head (the deeper one).

"No" said the other voice.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure" said Deadpool.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Freddy.

"Hey, writer, have a chimichanga in the kitchen!" said Deadpool.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Bonnie.

"Hold on there," said Deadpool as he walked into the kitchen, "YES!"

** That was chapter 12, hope you enjoyed it, story's over, all done, bye... nah... I won't end it like this (the story). And I am sorry it's been a few months but I have been COMPLETELY out of ideas, but then when i started watching Jacksepticeye play Deadpool, and Smike do different FNAF videos, i had an idea. And more ideas will come in next chapter!**

**Have a great night! Or day, whichever you're in! Bye...**


	13. Chapter 13, Another Ally

**Sorry it has been so long, I had 13 viruses on my pc, so it took a while, but I'M BACK! And I've got work to show. Let me know if I should do more and ideas for the rest of "The Infusion Of The Fourth Wall", anyways, hope y-**

** "Okay, okay okay, I shut him up for you, you're welcome ,Reader!" says Deadpool, "thank me later, or now. Anyways, just wanted to tell you that I AM TAKING OVER!"**

** Shut up DP, you might be my favorite anti-hero, but I can still erase you!**

** "Fine..." says Deadpool.**

** [Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, One week later]**

"I got the supplies, where do you want them?" asked Markiplier.

"There" responded Mr. Fazbear as he pointed to a corner by the Pirate's Cove.

"POSITIONS, IT'S GOLDEN FREDDY!" shouted Turtle as he ran to hide at Pirate's Cove.

"GO, GO, GO" shouted Michael.

**"****_I'M HERE TO CLAIM MY BOUNTY!" _**shouted Corrupt Golden Freddy as he teleported to see no one there. He then walked over to Michael and picked him up by his neck, **"****_WHERE ARE THEY?!"_**

"Right there" said Michael as he pointed to The Engineer and his sentry, next to Foxy, who was holding a shotgun. And Copper with his Gatling gun aimed at C.G.F.'s face.

"Go to hell ye landlubber!" shouted Foxy as they all started firing at him.

"Here's a glass of punch!" said Michael as he punched C.G.F. in the face and then kicked himself out of his grasp.

**"****_NICE TRY, BUT NOW IT'S MY TURN!" _**said C.G.F. as he teleported to Copper and punched his jaw, immediately knocking him out. Then he kicked Foxy in the face, breaking his jaw, and knocking him out too. And then he took the sentry and tore off the guns and shoved them into the center of it, and threw it at The Engineer, making most of his ribs break, making him black out from pain.

_**"PATHETIC"**_ he said as another portal opened in the parking lot, revealing another building, with a large sign saying in bold '_**STARK'**_. Everyone stared in awe at the sight of that name.

Everyone then saw a man crawl out the door from the building filled with smoke. "Jarvis, where are we? Jarvis, JARVIS?! Dammit..."

"Holy shit, is that?" asked Jack as he started to come out of Pirate's Cove.

And then two hot babes walked out in their b- wait a second, I didn't write that...

'I am taking over the story, it was getting boring. So you are going away' (P.S. it's me, Deadpool, in case you didn't know).

I like where that was going, but it's not what I had in mind, for now anyways.

'Shut up Mike' I said

HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!

'I also know that you live in N************' I said, 'DID YOU JUST CENSOR ME?!'

SHUT THE FUCK UP DEADPOOL, I HAVE THE POWER TO REMOVE YOU!

'Not anymore' I said.

I own the computer sooooo, watch this.

'Yeah, what a- WHY DO I HAVE TITS?' I asked, "Kinda perky.".

AAAAANNND!

'WHAT THE FUCK? MY SWORD! WHY IS IT A FUCKING DILDO!?' I said.

One more thing...

'What n- MY NAME!' said Deadpool, suck it you bitch.

Back to the story, okay... back a second ago...

Everyone then saw a man crawl out the door from the building filled with smoke. "Jarvis, where are we? Jarvis, JARVIS?! Dammit..."

"Holy shit, is that?" asked Jack as he started to come out of Pirate's Cove.

"It is... wait, who else is in there?" asked Michael.

"Come on, bub. Why is there no vents?" asked someone else.

"Well, Jarvis isn't online for some reason. So he couldn't boot up any systems... Wait, where are we?" asked Tony.

"I don't know" said Wolverine as he walked out in his X-Force suit. (Look it up, it looks cool)

"Well great, he's gone" said Jack as he saw C.G.F. teleport away.

"When I punched him, I stuck a device to him that will slowly erode away his virus. Turning him back to Golden Freddy." said Michael.

"Smart move" said Mark.

"Damn, this is a good chimichanga, thanks for leaving it Mike" said Deadpool. You're welcome.

"Huh?" asked Michael.

"Not you" said Deadpool.

"Uhhh, okay?" said Michael.

"HEEEY, WOLVERINE! HOW YA DOIN'?" asked Deadpool.

"Oh god, why is he here?" asked Wolverine.

"I don't even know where we are" said Tony.

"FOXY!" shouted Vixel as she came out of the backroom to the sight of Foxy, collapsed on the floor.

"Is that an animatronic with emotions?" asked Tony, "so there is Artificial Intelligence other than Jarvis."

"Yeah" said Turtle,"I'm a big fan of yours, I actually perfected time travel to try and find you."

"Oh yeah? How so?" asked Tony.

"I will have one thing of yours, please" said Turtle.

"Here's my car keys, what do you want with them?" asked Tony.

"Let's just make a little scratch right there, and it will be under Foxy. Be right back" said Turtle. "See, told you!"

"Impressive" said Tony.

"Get him away from me!" said Wolverine as he pointed to Deadpool.

**That is all for this time, please forgive me for being so late... bye!**


	14. Chapter 14ish

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, IT'S AN UPDATE!**

** I know a lot of you look and you see all this stuff, and you put it off, but do it now, get into my stories, some movies, get into a book NOW, stop waiting, please. The longer you wait, the less likely you'll be able to see something, YOLO so make it your best like. I saw that a few of my stories aren't noticed, senpai, notice me, just do it! read it! Do everything now, and then create stuff later. Please, check out my other stories, you might like them, and I always take requests. Please ask me anything or suggest anything, I can only think of so much. Anyways, have a wonderful day, and adios!**


	15. Behold, Chapter 15!

**Yep, it's early, it hasn't been edited much, but it's done... now quit your bitching.**

** "Yeah, that sounds right" said Deadpool.**

** I'd agree, fistbump?**

** "Fistbump" said Deadpool as we fistbumped, because we're fucking awesome, deal with it.**

[Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria]

"Okay, we need to make sure that we are ready for this, if you're not, speak up now." said Turtle.

"Is everyone loaded up?" asked Michael as another portal was heard.

"Wh-what's going on, where am I, why am I here?" I asked as- wait... as I asked? I'm not in th- oh yeah, yeah, her... okay... I asked as I came out of one of the T.A.R.D.I.S. monitors.

"Wait... is that?" asked Mike as he ran over to see if it was me.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked.

"Who be it now lad?" asked Foxy as he walked in.

"Oh, thank god someone I know" I said as I got up and kissed Foxy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" asked Foxy as he pushed me away.

"Kissing you, sexy." I said.

"SEXY!?" asked Foxy.

"What's she talking about?" asked Vixel as she walked over.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Okay, you're creeping me out... and why the bloody hell did you call me sexy?" asked Foxy.

"Melissa?" asked Mike.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned around, "Mike? Where are you?"

"I'm right here." said Mike, startling me.

"Okay, what the hell's going on here?" asked Michael as he flew over.

"Is there a problem?" asked Nikson as he walked over holding a shotgun.

"Uhh, n-no, I guess not..." said Foxy, "answer my question, who are you?"

"Hold on, let me scan her." said Michael as he pushed some others aside and pulled out this gadget.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as he scanned me.

"She's from another dimension where you two are actually in love, you're still a- okay, so what it is, it's like when Mike left. Then his old friend, Melissa joined and ended up falling in love with f- holy shit, it's show video, hold on I just gotta watch this..." said Michael, "nice rack by the way..."

"Jesus, you pervert!" I said as I put my arms in front of my chests.

Okay... I can't help but laugh... A girl me, with a character from my childhood fantasies based around me, with the actual me narrating... what's a fourth wall... this is beyond fanfiction... this is man-fiction... oh, and on top of that, a perfect version of me as a fucking fox...

"Okay... So anyways, she's from another dimension, as I explained... She ends up falling in love with foxy and then (it only gets explained past the fourth wall, I don't want spoilers...)" said Michael.

"Ohh, okay... I get it... I think..." I said as we walked out of the room before another sound was heard, same portal sound.

"COME ON!" shouted Mike as he looked in the other room to find... Mike and Foxy.

"Ugh... Wh-where am- GET AWAY!" shouted Mike2 as he saw that Foxy was beside him.

"Mike... don't do it, lad." said Foxy2-or-whatever as Mike pulled out a gun.

"Gimme that" said Mike as he snatched Mike2's gun away from him.

"Get away!" said Mike2 as he punched Mike in the stomach.

"Agh... wow, I never realized how good a punch I had..." said Mike as Nikson chased after Mike2.

"What the hell is going on, Melissa?" said Mike2 as he ran up to her, "we have to go, it's all I know..."

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him as he tried to pull me away.

"M-Melissa?" asked Foxy2 as he started walking over to me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Mike2 as he pulled out a shotgun.

"Hmm, stay still, Mike... Let me take a look" said Michael as he hovered over towards Mike2 while still holding that device.

"G-get away!" said Mike2 as... as he shot Michael.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT THE HELL COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?" asked Michael as he was shot.

"EVERYONE, GET AW-" shouted Mike2 as Michael tackled him.

"Settle down before I have to kill you, Mike!" said Michael as he kept Mike2 pinned on the ground.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" said Mike2 as his eyes went black with tiny white pupils.

"What?" asked Michael as he looked to the right to see Foxy2 and I kissing, but then he looked back at Mike2.

"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Mike2 as he started to blackout.

"Calm down, just calm...down..." said Michael as he passed out, "not as calm as I wanted, but it'll do."

"Okay, this is just gross to look at, get away from her." said Michael as another portal opened.

"Oh thank god we get to see something other than her and him kissing..." said Michael as he flew in the other room to see... "Asriel?"

"Huh?" asked Asriel Dreemurr as he got up in his 2nd form.

"This is fuckin sick!" said Jack as he saw him.

"Hey guys, wait, where am I?" asked Asriel.

"Why are there so many people coming?" asked Michael as another portal opened and Jack laughed.

"Who's next? Sans and Papyrus?" asked Jack.

"Looks so..." said Michael.

"Really?" asked Jack as Sans and Papyrus came out of the screen in Mr. Fazbear's office.

"Yep" said Michael as he helped them up.

"Brother, where are we?" asked Papyrus.

"You are at the place I talked about before, where we dropped off those animatronics." said Michael.

"Oh, hey Jack, hey Michael." said Sans.

"EVERYONE, IT'S GOLDEN FREDDY, GET DOWN!" shouted Turtle.

"ATTACK!" shouted Michael as he started charging at C.G.F..

"_**WAIT, NO I'M A FRIEND!" **_said Golden Freddy as Michael tackled him.

"*sigh* Let me handle this." said Asriel as he pulled Michael off of C.G.F. as held C.G.F. in the air.

"What are you doing, Asriel?" asked Michael.

"Look, he isn't that corrupted. Calm down." said Asriel as he put down C.G.F..

"**_THEY WENT CRAZY, THEY'VE BEEN ATTACKING EVERYONE!" _**said Golden Freddy.

"Who?" asked Asriel.

_**"FREDBEAR AND SPRINGTRAP WENT CRAZY, THEY'VE BEEN ATTACKING ALL OF US. BUT PAST THAT, I KNOW SOMETHING WORSE IS COMING!" **_said Golden Freddy.

"Sans, you think you can remove the infection?" asked Asriel.

"Maybe, Papyrus, help me out here." said Sans, yes, he is a scientist-ish, he made a time machine.

"Coming, Sans." said Papyrus.

"Now, let's get you in the operating room" said Asriel as he picked up C.G.F. and carried him into the backroom.

"Everyone, we need to get ready, we have plenty of troops now, we might be able to take them on. Now as soon as they're done, we head out." said Michael as he dragged Mike2 and Foxy2 into the back room.

[THE NEXT DAY]

"Get ready, everyone have their weapons ready?" asked Michael.

"You bet ya" said Turtle.

"Aye" said Foxy.

"Yeah" said the experiments and Chell.

"As long as he isn't coming with us" said Wolverine as he looked over at Deadpool.

"Okay, I got, let's see here, grenade launcher, minigun, aka-47, this thing, that thing, whatever the fuck this is, uhh, this bat, this grenade, these grenades, this laser pointer, this laser gun, this time you've wasted reading this story." said Deadpool as he started pulling out random stuff and saying even more random stuff.

"He might have to." said Tony as he got in the hulk buster.

"Okay, lets continue, everyone ready? If so, just raise your hand." said Michael as he saw a shit ton of hands go up, everyone from the adventures in this story but the bad guys raised their hands... now THAT's a shit ton of hands... better... better...

"Then let's get goin" said Turtle.

"Everyone, get in one of the trucks, for those of you that can fly, fly outside so we can save room, let's go, let's go, let's go!" sad Michael as everyone did exactly what he just said. Then they drove to Fritz' house.

[Fritz' House, 3 minutes later]

"_Sir, they're coming, we need to get the troops ready!" _said Springtrap as he saw the trucks rolling up.

"Then get them ready!" shouted Fredbear.

"Sir, we have a tough fight ahead of us, should we bring, _it, _out?" asked a soldier.

"Yes, bring Haven out." said Fredbear.

"Yes sir!" said the soldier as he ran into the basement and flipped a switch.

[The Trucks]

"We're almost there, load your weapons, everyone, it's time to kick ass!" said Michael as he loaded his golden gun from the other stories.

"WE'RE HERE, EVERYONE OUT, ATTACK!" shouted Turtle.

"CHAARRGGEE!" shouted Michael as he started shooting the soldiers that were set up outside.

[House]

"Sir, they're slaughtering the troops, we should get everything we have at them!" said a soldier.

"Not yet." said Fredbear.

[Outside House]

"Die motha fuckas!" shouted Vanoss as he blew up the soldiers.

"CODE VIOLET!" shouted Cave as he shot a few soldiers before going behind cover.

"Yes sir" said G.P. as the experiments started blowing everything up, killing everything, it looks like a massacre.

"Take that!" said Wheatlas or P-wheatly, or whatever I called him, ripped off a guys head and shoved it up another guys ass, obviously killing both of them.

The co-op bots just made weird noises, while portal-ing guys in half, ripping them apart, and burning them.

"FUCK YEAH!" said Wildcat as he shot someone, Cartoonz stabbed them, then Moo Snuckle blew them up.

"Take this ye landlubber!" said Foxy as he stabbed someone with his hook then used their head as a blunt weapon to kill like, three other guys.

"HAMMERTIME!" shouted G.F. as he used a guys limb like a hammer and whooped ass!

"SAM, NOW!" shouted Jack as Sam blew shit up.

"RELEASE THE HAVEN!" shouted Fredbear as a gigantic- no I'm just kidding, it was E.E.T.S. from my other story, but he was in a mech, and the mech had a shit-ton of guns and RPGs and it looked deadly!

"And we're going to die..." I said as I started running to the truck.

"That doesn't look very good..." said Freddy as he grabbed the back of my shirt to stop me, although for story reasons my shirt was ripped off when he tried to stop me.

"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted as I put my arms around my chest.

"H-holy shit..." said Michael as he saw me topless... 'holy fuck that's a nice rack!'

"Stop staring!" I said.

"Woah..." said Turtle.

"Holy shit..." said quite a few soldier... like... all of them just stared.

You know, I guess she does have nice rack...

You know, I'm surprised Deadpool hasn't gone over to her- nevermind.

"Wow, nice tits there miss, what about the rest?" asked Deadpool.

"Back off." I said...

"I'm gonna go now..." I said as I walked off.

"Okay, back to the massacre" said Michael as he shot the soldier next to him.

[House]

"Holy shit that was a nice rack..." said Fredbear and Springtrap together.

"Holy shit that WAS a nice rack" said the soldier in there with them.

[Outside house]

"I got this" said Sans as he shot like, 57 gaster blasters at E.E.T.S. which destroyed the mech, obviously.

"FIRE!" shouted a soldier as Papyrus came out of the truck.

"Is everything alright out here?" asked Papyrus as the truck was blown up, shooting him away and over towards where E.E.T.S. was.

"PAPYRUS!" shouted Sans as he ran over to his dying brother.

"S-sans?" asked Papyrus as his left arm fell off.

"Papyrus, stay with me, buddy!" said Sans as he started crying, "don't leave me, bro!"

"S-sans... take care of the human for me... And t-take care of yourself too..." said Papyrus.

"No, no, don't leave me, don't leave me!"

"I believe ever-everyone can do better, y-you... should... too..." said Papyrus before he died.

"PAPYRUS!" cried Sans as his eye started glowing blue, "I'll get revenge for you..."

"Oh shit... this doesn't look good." said one of the soldier as Sans threw bones thru them all, killing like 50 with gaster blasters and the bones.

"Sans... calm down!" said Michael.

"Papyrus... I'll avenge you" said Sans as he stormed into the house killing all of the soldiers that came near him.

"Let's go after him, before he gets killed!" said Michael and Turtle.

BTW, I'm listening to a song called 'goodbye to a world' by Porter Robinson, so I am imagining an animation with Sans walking down the hallway to the room that Fredbear and Springtrap are in and it fits so well.

"Get him!" said a soldier.

"Attack!" said another.

"Keep him from the boss!" said another.

"Charge!"

"Retreat!"

"Papyrus, this is for you..." said Sans as he bashed down the door with bones, only to find both of them ready.

"Springtrap, get him!" said Fredbear.

"He's in here!" said Michael.

"SANS, NO!" said Turtle.

"Remember us, will you?" said Sans as he looked over his shoulder towards the camera, well the screen.

"GET HIM!" shouted Fredbear as he grabbed a shotgun from beside him.

"_Yes sir_." said Springtrap as he took the fire axe and swung it into Sans' head, killing him instantly.

"SANS!" shouted Asriel as he ran over to kill Fredbear, right past Springtrap.

"GET BACK HERE!" said Michael as he grabbed Springtrap and knocked him out.

"Get back!" shouted Fredbear as he shot Asriel in the stomach, then he shot Turtle, then he shot Michael.

"NO!" shouted Foxy and Mike.

"Is it done?" asked Vixel as she came up behind Foxy.

"Run, las!" said Foxy as Fredbear shot her in the back as she was running, then Mike.

"It's too late, there's hundreds of bombs set up outside, when I detonate them, all your friends will die!" said Fredbear, "and so will we, we don't have a chance of surviving either."

"You'd kill yourself to kill us?" asked Mike as Fredbear shot Foxy.

"This is awesome, let me just take a few pictures!" said Deadpool, "here you go sir..."

"Boom" said Fredbear as he detonated the bombs, blowing up the whole area.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Wh-where am I lad?" Foxy asked as he turned on.

The animatronics then walked over to see Foxy. And everyone gave him a hug (the animatronics, and Mike)

"Mikey, lad, where have ye been lad?" asked Foxy as he noticed Mike.

"I have been at a different job for a while... you remember Jeremy right?" asked Mike, "He worked at the old pizzarea, the one you got replaced in, do you remember now?"

"Aye lad. Jeremy, how have ye- wait, this be familiar." said Foxy.

"I have the same feeling." said Mike.

"Yeah, me too... this just doesn't feel, right..." said Freddy.

"Okay, Foxy, we're getting you a partner, her name is- what's that noise?" asked Mr. Fazbear as the portal noise was heard throughout the whole building.

"Ugh... Foxy, we need to talk, it's me, Michael... you must be Jeremy." said Michael as he walked up to Jeremy.

"Do I know you?" asked Jeremy.

"No, not yet, I'm hoping you never will..." said Michael.

"Wait, I know you from somewhere, a restaurant maybe? A bar? What is it?" asked Mike.

[Vixel]

' oh my, it's the pizzarea, the home of Freddy Fazbear and the gang' thought Vixel as an engineer in the back with her put another one of those orbs in her chest.

"That should do it" said the engineer as he closed her chest, which felt awkward since she was a girl, and she had body parts there like a normal human.

"Can I speak now?" asked Vixel as the cargo truck she was in stopped.

"Of course you can, it is America after all, the land of the free, as long as you don't break the law" chuckled the engineer.

"You are funny, what's your name?" asked Vixel while laughing.

"My name is Michael" responded the engineer as he pulled out a picture from when he was 12, when he went to the old pizzarea, "I snuck in the back, when I was a kid, I was a little devil, I snuck back there to get pizza, but I noticed a door with a sign on it saying, I think it was something like 'Parts And Service', something like that, but when I walked in, I met four people with a friendly, torn up face, and one without a face, I accualy had a Bonnie The Bunny mask, from an old resteraunt, which I found in an office. I then put it on him, and it fit perfect, and it also matched his colors, so I looked at the others, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and a golden toned Freddy was there too. I helped fix some of them up, and what I got in return was a great friendship that no one can replace, I was friends with all of the gang, and an unknown form of Freddy Fazbear, that week warmed my heart, but what warmed it more, was that when the place closed down, and the new one, this one opened up, I was still friends with them. You are in good hands at here, they are reliable, and will never let you down."

"Thank you for telling me that story" replied Vixel as she walked out of the truck.

"No problem" responded Michael, "hey, this seems familiar, doesn't it?"

"I'd agree." said Vixel.

**Yep, I'm doing that, I'm doing a restart for a different story. If you want OC's to be in the story, here's a link to my youtube channel, I don't post much, but if you comment on one of the videos a link of the picture or a description then I'll add it in, possibly. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, to find my profile, just look up dalekplaysminecraft, it'll autocorrect you to dalek plays minecraft, but that wont work, hit the button to change it back.**

**And have a great day...**


End file.
